Won't back down
by Lisa Boon
Summary: Squeal to 'You and me against the world' The new year is starting and things seem to be looking up for Sam and Dean, until Dean's parenting skills come into question, not only that but someone else is going to try to destroy there world.
1. Chapter 1

**(Ok, new chapter one, this has been looked over by the wonderful Ashrash44. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_** and I don't own **_**Guess how much I love you. **_

**If you would like the back story to why Sam and Dean have **_**Guess how much I love you **_**please look at chapter 3 of my story 'Everything but the kitchen sink.') **

The man knew that the person he once called a friend was keeping the monsters whereabouts from him. He overheard him talking on the phone to the monsters brother some time ago. He didn't know where they were at, but he knew he could track them down, then it would be over.

**OoO**

The January sun had long since set on the city and yet there were still lights on and cars honking and other noises of New York though it was early in the night. In one of the many apartment buildings, eighteen year old Dean Winchester was at the dining room table books spread out as he worked on his homework. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear the door open or footsteps shuffling across carpet and hit linoleum.

"Dean?" A voice whispered from the kitchen. Dean looked up startled. His fourteen year old brother, Sam was standing in the dark kitchen half covered in shadows blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey squirt, what are you doing up, I thought you went to bed an hour ago?" Dean asked rubbing sleep from his own eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." Sam said through a yawn and made his way over to his brother.

"Why not?" Dean inquired as he shut his books and stacked them neatly on the table ready to grab in his mad dash out the door for school tomorrow.

"I had another nightmare about John finding us." Sam admitted looking at Dean with worried eyes; searching for reassurance from his brother. Dean sighed. Sam had been having theses nightmares about John finding them since the New Year started and Dean didn't know what to do about them except to try and comfort the younger boy the best he could.

"Sammy, listen to me." Dean said pushing himself away from the table so he could look at his brother "John will never find us here ok? Even if he did and if he took you, I'd search all the buildings, back alleys, waterways, parks, homes, cars, trucks, everywhere to find you. I'd leave no stone unturned. I'd go to the end of the earth and beyond to get you back. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe." Dean finished and getting up he stood slightly on his tip toes and impulsively planting a kiss on Sam's mop of blond hair.

"Come on, let's get back to bed." Dean led Sam back to Sam's room and flicked the light on to navigate their way to the bed.

"Up you get." Dean said and Sam scrambled into his twin bed and pulled blue flannel sheets up over him while Dean flicked on the bedside lamp and turned off the ceiling light.

"Ok, there we go, snug as a bug in a rug." Dean smiled as he pulled the covers over Sam and tucked the overhang under the mattress.

"Dean?" Sam asked as Dean made to turn out the light.

"Yeah Sam?" Dean turned around looking Sam in the eye.

"Can, I know it's babyish, but can you may be read to me?" Dean looked at Sam with a blank expression. He had not read to Sam since the kid was twelve, Sam clamming that he was too old to be read to.

"Read to you?" Dean repeated. Sam nodded.

"Well, yeah, I guess I could. Any book in particular?" Dean asked as he wondered over to the book shelf.

"Guess how much I love you." Was Sam's automatic response. Dean nodded and pulled out the worn book. He had gotten it for Sam when Sam had turned ten for his birthday. By the looks of it Sam had read it to himself a lot. Smiling, Dean made his way back over to the twin bed and sat down with his back up against the headboard. Sam snuggled up the best he could to Dean, laying his head on Dean's arm. Dean took a deep breath and read out the words he had memorized from reading it so often to Sam before he argued that he no longer wanted to be read to.

"Little nutbrown hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to big nutbrown hare's ears. 'Guess how much I love you'?" Dean did the voices and everything, much like he did when he first read to Sam when he was eight and Sam was four. Soon the book was over and Sam was asleep on Dean's arm. Dean chuckled quietly and slipped his arm out without waking Sam up and shut the light off, made his way out of Sam's room, leaving the door open a crack and into the hallway. He locked the door and put a line of salt down, old habits die hard, and put the door jam bar up as well. Then he made his way into his room and quickly changed out of his jeans and tee-shirt into pajamas and crashed onto his bed thinking.

Rolling over onto his back he stared up at the pop corned ceiling. In away Sam had every right to be worried, Dean still had not gotten custody of him and it was still a very real possibility that John could come and take Sam away. He'd have to call the county tomorrow and talk to someone there and see if he could do something to help speed the process along.

'Maybe getting a second job would help,' Dean thought to himself as he rolled over onto his side 'I guess I could try it and see if I can handle both the job at the school and the new one, plus my schooling. If I can't then I'll drop out of school until I get custody, Sam is more important than some stupide degree anyway. With a plan for tomorrow Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(So, hehe, hmmm yeah, Sorry this has taken so long to get put up. I've had it done for a while and thing things got crazy and I thought I put it up and turns out I didn't. So super sorry, please don't hurt me. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_**nor do I own **_**Hey Jude. **_

**Thank you to ArtistKurai, PriWinchester, Guest, LilyBolt, whatnosheep, Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010 and KITTMILL for your reviews on the first chapter.)**

**OoO**

_Dean was out in the woods. It was quiet and peaceful. He was alone but that didn't bother him. He needed to be alone for a little bit. He sat down in the shade of a tree and closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the wind blowing. It sounded almost like it was saying something. He listened. It was saying something. _

"_Dean." It called. Then the wind picked up and began blowing his hair and clothing around. _

"_Dean wake up." The wind said more urgently as it almost knocked him sideways. Dean frowned. Why did the wind sound like Sam?_

"_Dean, wake up." _

Dean moaned and rolled away from Sam, but Sam kept shaking him until Dean opened one eye.

"The apartment better be burning down Sam, or you'll be sorry." Dean grumbled.

"I had another nightmare." Sam whispered. "Can I sleep with you?" Dean sighed and looked at the alarm clock, three O' clock in the morning, Dean let out a groan.

"Hmm, yeah, come on." Sam hopped into Dean's bed and snuggled up next to him.

"You know we'll soon be too old to do this right Sam?" Dean asked as he ran his hand through Sam's hair and made small circles on his back.

"Why?" Sam asked "Nothing's happening between us."

"I know that and you know that but other people might not." Dean said.

"Yeah, well screw them." Sam said "I don't do it every night, just when I have a bad dream or I'm sick."

"Watch your language Sam and go to bed, we both have school tomorrow and we need to be up in a few hours." Dean said and before Sam could open his mouth to ask Dean started singing.

"_Hey Jude_

_Don't make it bad _

_Take a sad song _

_And make it better _

_Remember to let her _

_Into your heart _

_Then you can start _

_To make it better" _

"Thanks Dean." Sam whispered as he closed his eyes. Dean didn't answer, he just kept on singing.

The next morning, when Dean woke up Sam was curled up down by the foot of the bed holding onto his feet. Laughing slightly Dean got his feet untangled from Sam's grip and got his clothing and headed to take a shower. By the time he got out and had a cup of coffee and had a pot of oatmeal going for breakfast Sam was up and dressed.

"Ready for another week of school Sam?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said picking at his oatmeal.

"What's wrong not in the mood for oatmeal?" Dean asked "I put cinnamon, raisins and a chopped up apple in it so it wasn't gross as it normally is."

"No, its good Dean, it's just." Sam stopped talking and picked at his oatmeal again.

"It is about your nightmare that you had last night?" Dean questioned gently as he set his own bowl of oatmeal down and looked at Sam. Sam nodded. Dean sighed, he wished there was something he could do to help Sam sleep besides Sam always coming into his room.

"I keep thinking Johns going to find us." Sam said.

"Sam John will never find us and if he does I'll makes sure he can never take you away."

"How? John still has legal custody of me and until you get custody of me he can legally take me away." Sam said.

"I know that Sam, but that's why I'm going to make sure he doesn't." Dean said "Now eat your oatmeal and then we need to high tail it out if you're going to make it to school on time." Sam swallowed the last of the porridge, drank the last of his mike and went to brush his teeth while Dean rinsed out both bowls his coffee mug and Sam's milk glass.

"Got everything?" He asked as Sam came back into the kitchen with his backpack.

"Yep." Sam nodded.

"You sure?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow "I don't want to get half way to the subway before you remember you need your math book or you forgot your history project." Dean said reminding Sam of two incidences that happened before.

"I'm positive I got everything." Sam said as he opened the door and slammed it shut and Dean locked it.

"Ok let's go." And taking Sam's hand they left the warmth of the building out in to the cold north wind and a light snow.

Forty five minutes later Dean walked into his 'History of poetry and other writing' late and Mr. Hood just like last semester had him explain why he was late this time in a poem.

"Oh God." Dean groaned "Mr. Hood, I don't think I can explain why I was late in a poem." Mr. Hood smiled.

"Try Mr. Winchester." Mr. Hood smiled.

"Ok, but don't dock points from me please." Dean said.

"I never dock points from a student for their poetry skills." Mr. Hood said grinning.

"Ok." Dean thought for a few seconds then recited

"On this cold winter day

All I have to say

Is I was late to class

Thanks to a pain an my-"

"Ok Mr. Winchester, take your seat." Mr. Hood interrupted nodding towards the class who had let out a smattering of giggles. Dean looked around and found a spot next to Rachelle and made a b-line to her.

"Hey stranger." She whispered "How are you doing?" Dean smiled and was about to answer her but Mr. Hood glared at them and the response died in his throat but he gave her a thumbs up when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Now, who can tell me what type of poem an abab poem is?" Mr. Hood asked

"Isn't that some old folk band from like the 60s?" Jason called out.

"No, you dummy, the band's called ABBA." Dean said.

"Ok you two, settle down." Mr. Hood said making a downward motion with his hands. "Anyone know what an abab poem is, anyone? Miss. Bryan, do you know?"

"An abab poem is where the first line matches the third line and the second line matches the fourth line." Rachelle answered.

"Right in one Miss. Bryan, care to tell us an example?" Mr. Hood asked.

"Oh, sure ahh

The love I feel for a certain person

I doubt he'll ever know

The love symptoms seem to worsen

Oh how I love him so."

She finished and looked right as Dean but Dean was too busy staring at the clock to notice. Finally class was done and Dean grabbed his stuff and ran out.

"Hey Dean, where's the fire?" Kenny joked as he and Rach ran to keep up with him.

"Sorry you two, I'm just a little frazzled today." Dean explained slowing down "I just want this day to end."

"Ahh, is everything ok at home? Is Sam ok?" Rach asked. Dean ran a hand through his hair and then down his face.

"Yeah, he's fine, well he would be if he could sleep for eight hours." Dean said stopping by the cafeteria and grabbing a large coffee.

"What do you mean if he could get eight hours of sleep?" Kenny asked.

"It's nothing, just bad dreams, that's all." Dean quickly said wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Have you tried putting lavender on his pillow to help him sleep?" Rach asked.

"Lavender?" Dean asked looking at the girl "I didn't peg you as a witch Rach." Rah laughed.

"I'm not, my mom dose it for me some times when I can't sleep. She puts some lavender oils on my pillow and it helps me sleep and burning sage helps remove bad energy right, maybe your apartment is haunted and the ghost is giving Sam bad dreams?" Rachelle asked.

"Really Rach, ghosts, please don't tell me you believe in that stuff." Kenny laughed.

"So what if I do Ken." Rach snapped.

"Last semester you didn't and now all of a sudden you believe in it?" Kenny asked glaring at Dean.

"Hey don't be glaring at me I didn't do anything." Dean said raising one hand, the other on a tall up of coffee.

"Sorry, but what do you think Dean, do you really believe in ghosts?" Kenny asked.

"I think there is something out there other than humans." Dean said taking a sip of his coffee. "So I knew about the sage cleansing a house, but I didn't know about the lavender helping people sleep." He said turning the topic back to useful sleep aids "Where would I get some?"

"Oh, well, a lot of stores in Greenwich village have it." Rachelle said "We could go there after school and get some?" She offered.

"I have to pick up Sam from school." Dean said.

"Oh, well, maybe this Saturday, if my mom doesn't want another 'family day' which reminds me, I'm supposed to invite you and Sam over for lunch sometime. You made a really good impression on my dad." Rach said "And let me tell you, making a good impression on my dad is hard." She smiled and Dean laughed.

"Ok well just give us a time and day and it's a date." Dean grinned.

"Ok, I'll let you know after I talk it over with my parents." Rachelle said

"Hello, lovebirds, quit flirting and let' go." Kenny shouted. Shouting at their friend that they were not flirting, Dean and Rach hurried to catch up.

**OoO**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Here you go, chapter 3! I hope you like it. We are finally getting into something that was looming over Dean in the first story. **

**I am working on chapter 4, I don't know when I'll get it put up, but I am working on it. **

**Thank you to EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester, Nikki Ross, PriWinchester, ArtistKurai and LilyBolt for your reviews. **

**ArtistKurai: Well Rachelle's dad does not know that Dean can be a little crazy. He's only met Dean once so… **

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural) **_

**OoO**

Snow was falling lightly when Dean went to pick Sam up from school that afternoon and the topic of conversation was something Dean was hoping to avoid for a while but was not surprised that Sam had brought it up.

"Dean?" Sam had asked as they made their way through the busy street.

"Yeah Sam." Dean responded as he dodged a women walking a poodle.

"How can you tell if you like someone?" Sam asked innocently. Dean looked at his almost fifteen year old brother.

"Why? Is there someone that you like?" Dean asked amusement in his eyes.

"No." Sam quickly said, too quickly in Dean's opinion.

"Sam, come on, you can tell me, I won't tease you…too much." Dean said.

"Have you told Rach you liked her?" Sam asked changing the topic.

"I don't like Rach." Dean said tossing his hands up in the air "Why does everyone ask me if I like her?"

"Because everyone knows you do even if you can't see it?" Sam suggested giving a little shout as Dean poked him in the side. Once they got to their apartment Sam got the mail as normal and flipped through it.

"Dean, there's a letter from the county for you." Sam tossed it onto the table along with the rest of the mail and went into his room to do his homework.

"Ok Sam, thanks for telling me." Dean said his head stuck in the fridge trying to find something that they could have for supper. Deciding that it could wait a little bit Dean grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and started to peel it while looking at the letter. It was more than likely a summons to the office to figure out what to do for Sam. Dean was in the prossis of trying to legally adopt Sam so if their father, John, found them he'd have no right to take Sam away from Dean. Dean had run away with Sam to New York last August after he found out he had gotten a place in the technology college in New York City. That wasn't the only reason though. One night when Dean went to hussl pool he had gotten back to the apartment later then he wanted and found Sam bleeding to death on the floor. Dean had called 911 and gotten Sammy to the hospital and that night he started planning to leave sooner than he had wanted. Shuttering slightly Dean tore himself away from the memory and focused back on the envelope on the table. Pulling a chair up he split his orange into sections and munching on it he opened the letter.

_January 5 1998 _

_Dear Mr. Dean Winchester,_

_We have reviewed your case, number 1094634, in regards to getting guardianship of Samuel Henry Winchester. _

_You will need to see Mr. Almanzo Simon at ten thirty AM on January tenth to go over your case. _

_If the selected time does not work for you please call our office at (718)-555-8564 between the hours of eight O' clock AM and three thirty PM Monday through Thursday or from eight O' clock AM to three O' clock PM Friday. _

_Sincerely,_

_Pam Anderson _

_Secretary _

Dean reread the letter. And then grabbed his datebook to see what he had going on. Besides work that started at seven thirty in the morning and a class that started at one O' clock in the afternoon there was nothing. That didn't surprise him between class, work and the occasional study date with Rachelle he didn't have too much of a social life. He was too busy trying to rear Sam. He could go and work for a few hours but then he'd have to back track and get Sam and then from there go to the courthouse he decided that it would just be easier to tell Sam's teacher that Sam was skipping his morning classes and his boss that he was going to be missing work. Putting down the time and date of the appointment Dean finished his orange and pulled out his homework. A few hours later Dean was in the kitchen trying to make homemade macaroni and cheese from a cookbook he had found at the library.

"Make a roux out of the flour and butter." Dean read off '_Roux, what on earth is a roux?' _looking through a Betty Crocker cookbook he had gotten at the Goodwill he found what a roux was. So he whisked the flour and butter together until it was bubbling and continued to stir it until the timer beeped. Sam came out while he was adding in the cheese.

"What are you making?" Sam asked jumping up onto the counter.

"I'm trying my hand at macaroni cheese and get off the counter Sam tables are for glasses not for little asses." Dean answered as he stirred the cheese sauce.

"Technically it's a counter." Sam said but hopped down. "Can I help?"

"Yeah if you want to get the square baking dish for me and butter it that would be great." Dean said as he poured the cheese onto the macaroni in the bowl. Sam nodded and did as Dean asked. As the macaroni baked Dean told Sam that next week he was not going to be going to school for the morning because of a custody hearing. Sam groaned.

"Dean," he whined "I have a history test first period that day."

"Then I'll call the school and see if you can take it after school or on a different date. I have to call them anyway and tell them they you're going to be missing class anyway" Dean said "How are you coming along on your homework?"

"I got done with it." Sam said sulking a little.

"Good." Dean said "Then you can set the table for supper while I try to work a little more on my own homework." He picked up his books and made his way into his bedroom. Flicking on the light he dumped his books onto his bed and picked up his pajamas that he tossed to the ground that morning and tossed them along with some other dirty clothing into the laundry basket and did some quick tidying up of his room and desk. Putting a text book on the desk and pulling out a notebook Dean started to do his statistics homework. The statistics teacher was a witch with a capital B. Dean got one of the questions on a quiz wrong because apparently he didn't answer it in a complete sentence and then he read the graph wrong. He wasn't the only one who got that one wrong though five other students in the class got it wrong as well and started protesting, that didn't go over to well. Not only that but she would say that her office hours where one thing but then not show up at her office for said office hours. Dean knew it would be a miracle if he passed the class. Dean worked steadily through his pile of homework with his radio on low playing classic rock until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dean said not looking up from the labeling of a car.

"Dean supper's done." Sam said.

"Ok, I'm coming." Dean got up and stretched rubbing the kinks out of his back and followed Sam out into the dining room. Sam had set the table and put the macaroni in the middle of the table along with the milk and a bowl of green beans and some left over garlic bread from when they had spaghetti.

"Looks good Sam." Dean said as he sat down.

"Well I hope so, you made it." Sam shot back grinning as he dished up some green beans for himself as Dean busied himself with the macaroni. As soon as Sam got some macaroni he took a bit and almost gaged.

"Dean I don't think macaroni is supposed to be like rubber and have bits of flour in it is it?" he asked. Dean took a bit and made a face.

"No it's not." Dean said "Well eat the green beans and the toast I'll toss the macaroni and look for something else to have for supper ok?" Dean took the pan and tossed it away sighing. They really couldn't afforded to toss food but there was no way he and Sam where going to eat that again. Going to the fridge Dean pulled out some eggs and bacon.

"Do you want some bacon and eggs on toast Sam?" He asked as Sam came in with their plates.

"Yeah, that sounds good with me, I'll toast the bread." Sam set the oven and put three slices of bread the oven rack.

"Can we get a toaster?" He asked as he shut the oven door.

"Yeah, we can get a toaster just as soon as we can ok?" Dean said whipping the eggs with a fork.

The next Wednesday found Dean pacing nervously up and down the corridor outside the office of a Mr. Almanzo Simon tugging lightly at a green plaid button down shirt. Sam watched from the long, hard wooden bench and was about to ask Dean if he wanted to sit down when the office door opened up and a man in his late forties or early fifties skinny and balding with blue eyes.

"Mr. Dean Winchester and Sam?" He asked as Deans head jerked up.

"That's us." Dean said as he and Sam walked over to him.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester." Almanzo said smiling then turned and walked back into his office. Sam and Dean followed.

"Please take a seat." He said pointing to two chairs in front of his desk. Dean sat down and Sam followed suit both crossing their legs and giggling there foot. "Now, I understand that you would like to get custody of your sibling Samuel right Mr. Winchester?" Almanzo asked looking Dean in the eye.

"Yes sir." Dean said.

"Do you have a stable job and a place for you to live?"

"Yes sir. I'm working at the school doing janitorial work but if I need to I'll get another job as well." Dean said.

"And we're living in the Whispering Aspin apartments." Sam added on.

"Ok." Almanzo scribbled something down on his notepad. "Dean what are you going to school for?"

"I'm going to be an auto mechanic and maybe someday open my own shop." Dean said smiling.

"Ok, what about doctor and dentist appointments, how will you pay for those? What will happen to Sam if God forbid, something should happen to you and you had to stay in the hospital for an extended time or even died?" Almanzo asked and Sam bit his lip and looked at Dean. Dean must have sense Sam was worried and took his hand.

"Well right now we are on a health insurance plan through the county and if something should happen to me where I was laid up in the hospital then I have friends here in the city that could help out with Sam until I was back on my feet, and in the case of my death, a friend of mine Robert Singer would take care of Sam." Dean said as Almanzo wrote that all down.

"Ok, how are you getting clothing and food to eat?" Almanzo asked firing off another question.

"Well, the Goodwill mostly for clothing except for personal stuff and we qualified for food stamps so that's how I'm making ends meet." Dean said looking down.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of for living on food stamps Mr. Winchester."

"Yeah, I know that sir." Dean said.

"Ok, so next question, it may be a hard one to answer but we need to know, why do you want guardianship of your sibling?" Almanzo asked

Dean licked his lips. He really did not want to bring up the abuse he and Sam had suffered from John, but if it helped him make sure John could not hurt Sam it was worth it.

"John, our dad, was abusive to us, Sam more so then me. I'd get in the way as much as I could so he wasn't hitting Sammy that much and the last time he abused Sam, he nearly killed him so we high tailed it here. I want custody of Sam so John can't come here and take him back and start abusing him again." Dean said. As Almanzo wrote down what he had just said Dean took a few deep breaths to get his emotions under control then he looked at Almanzo "Any more questions?"

"Just a few more Mr. Winchester. Now what about Sam's schooling? What grade is he in now?"

"I'm in ninth grade but I'm taking some college classes." Sam answered.

"Ok, Dean what will happen when Sam goes to college? How will you pay for it?" Almanzo questioned.

"Scholarships, lone, financial aid." Same as every kid in the USA." Dean answered wondering why he had asked that question.

"Ok, well that all the questions that I had I'll have someone come over and look in on you at some time with in the month just to make sure the living conditions are safe to raise a child." Almanzo stood up and shook Dean's hand and then Sam's and showed them out the door.

"Are you ok Dean?" Sam asked as they walked to the subway station.

"I'm fine Sam, just worried that they'll give you back to John, that's all. I will say an eighteen year old man wanting to raise a fourteen year old kid will not stand to well with a judge." Dean explained taking Sam's hand and squeezing it.

"You'll be nineteen at the end of the month though Dean, maybe they'll take that into consideration?" Sam asked as they walked down the subway steps.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean nodded, the problem was that they just had an interview they still had a long way to go.

**OoO**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN. So chapter 4. **

**This is unbeated. So all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Thank you so much to EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester, whatnosheep, ArtistKurai, and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural.**_

**Sorry for the crappy ending, I couldn't find a good way to end it and that's how it came out. **

**I hope you like it despite the ending.) **

**OoO**

"So, let me get this straight." Rachelle said getting her laughter under control looking at Dean and Sam "you, Sam, put hot sauce into Deans coffee so he retaliated by short sheeting your bed, you got him back by setting the motel alarm clock to go off at midnight and three O' clock in the morning with loud old country music so then Dean evened the score by putting Nair in your shampoo? Did I get that right?"

"Yep." Sam nodded grinning. It was a few weeks after the interview with Almanzo and Rach decided to take Dean and Sam to Central park and walk around. Currently they were on a park bench talking and eating big pretzels that Dean insisted on buying when Rach went to grab her pocketbook. Rachelle asked what Sam and Dean did for fun while there dad was off hunting so they told her about the prank war.

"So, do you have any ideas on when this home visit will be Dean?" Rach asked changing the topic as they got up and continued to walk around trying to get warm.

"No, I haven't got a call from them yet. I'm hoping they'll call soon though." Dean said rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up "in the meantime I'm wondering if I should start looking for a lawyer, just in case."

"That might be a good idea." Rach said nodding and took Sam's right hand automatically when they came to a busy intersection just as Dean grabbed his left. Rach had been doing that a lot, looking out for Sam. There had been times when Dean had been working late at the school so Rachelle would pick Sam up from school and give him a ride home and hang out doing her homework until Dean got back. There had even been a few times when Rach had had supper with them before going home. It seemed like everyone knew that Rachelle and Dean like each other _besides_ Dean and Rachelle. According to Rachelle her younger sister, Elizabeth, and her mom kept teasing her about Dean, and Sam of course never got board of teasing his older brother about it.

"Hey we should stop in 'Cauldron bubble' and get some lavender oil for Sam." Rach said.

"Lavender oil?" Sam asked shooting a confused look ad Dean.

"Aromatherapy." Rach said as they weaved in and out of people her grip tightening slightly on Sam's hand. "It helps people calm down so they can get to sleep I think it may work for your bad dreams."

"Who told you about my nightmares?" Sam asked heatedly.

"I did Sam, it just slipped out." Dean said "I'm sorry if you didn't want anyone to know."

"Dean," Sam groaned letting go of both Dean and Rachelle's hand, "I didn't want everyone to know about this!"

"Hey Sam, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Rach said trying to calm the fourteen year old down "I still have nightmares sometimes. And my grandpa dose as well. He served in the war." She explained to Deans' confused look.

"If you rub a few drops of lavender oil into your feet and sprinkle some onto your pillow it helps you calm down and get to sleep." She said taking Sam's hand again. Dean went to grab Sam's hand again but Sam jerked it out of his grasp.

"I'm still mad at you Dean." Sam said and didn't hold Deans hand all the way to the shop. Instead he walked with Rach and both of them where whispering about something and every once in a while one of them would glance back at him then go back to whispering. Dean just rolled his eyes. He didn't really care about what Sam and Rach where talking about. Soon they came to some little out of the way shops set back in an alley.

"Are you sure this is a health shop and not a drug ring or something?" Dean asked as Rach made her way over to 'cauldron bubble.'

"I'm positive Dean," Rach said as she opened the door. A bell jingled overhead singling customers "I go to my drug ring on Thursday nights." Dean looked at her startled. "I'm kidding," Rach laughed "I'm not dumb enough to take your younger brother somewhere where he'd get hurt. I really don't want to get on your bad side if something should happen to Sam."

"I'll be with you in a moment feel free to look around." A female voice said from the back of the shop. Dean meandered over to a row of books with titles like _A kitchen witches cookbook _and _The Magick in mother earth. _

"I thought you said this was a health store?" Dean said turning to look at Rach.

"No, I believe I said a lot of stores sell lavender oils, this is one of the stores." Rachelle said smiling "Maybe we should get some rosemary too?" She suggested as she went over to a drawer filled with bottles running her finger down them until she found the lavender bottle and picked it up.

"What dose rosemary do?" Sam asked as he came out from behind a rack of cloaks.

"Rosemary prevents bad dreams." Dean said and this time it was Rachelle's turn to be surprised.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Remember what I told you we did for a living? You pick up a thing or two along the way." Dean said.

"Ahh, yes of course. How could I forget, the mighty Dean slayer of ghosts and goblins and things that go bump in the night." Rach laughed. Dean grinned.

"Ok, so lavender and rosemary." Sam said "Anything else that we'll need?" He asked looking between his brother and Rach.

"No Sammy, that's all unless Rach…do you need to get anything?" Dean asked.

"Nope, come on lets go pay." Rach said going up to the counter where a woman in her late thirties or early forties was waiting.

"Wait Rach, we need to get the rosemary." Dean said.

"Oh I can get you some springs at home, mom keeps a plant in the kitchen for cooking." Rach said.

"Oh, ok then." Dean said. The woman rung up the lavender oil and Dean paid and they left into a light snow.

That night after both boys took a shower Sam took the lavender oil and sprinkled some onto his hands and rubbed it onto his feet, Dean had already put some onto Sam's pillows and put the rosemary above Sam's door and the entry door while Sam had been in the shower.

"Ok, so rosemary is above both doors and lavender is on your pillow and feet." Dean said as he tucked Sam in. "Anything else that you need?"

"Nope, not that I know of." Sam said then yawned.

"Ok then. Good night Sammy. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning." Dean ruffled Sam's' still damp hair.

"Dean you know now that you did that if my hair gets like a bad rat's nest in the morning you'll have to comb in out right?" Sam asked.

"Hmm we'll see about that, good night Sam." Dean said shutting off the light and closing the door half way.

He made his way into his own bedroom crawled into bed and turned the radio on and turned down the volume as the local classic rock station played Simon and Garfunkel's _Kathy's Song. _

'_My mind's distracted and confused_

_My thoughts are many miles away_

_They lie with you when you're asleep_

_Kiss you when you start your day'_

He didn't know why but as the song continued to play one person was on his mind. A certain brown haired girl that he spent the day with.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5. **

**Thank you to ArtistKurai, EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester, PriWinchester and LilyBolt for your reviews on chapter 4. **

**I'm hoping that the next chapter will get into some action, but we'll have to see what my muse thinks. **

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_**) **

Sleet was coming down heavy on the truck as the man drove. He didn't know where the monster was hiding but he knew he'd fine him, soon. First though he needed to take out his protector.

"So, Dean," Sam started to say as he stirred the soup "What do you want to do for your birthday? It's only what a week away?" Snow was coming down hard and the radio playing in Dean's room interrupted _Sweet home Alabama _to tell them that a big snow storm was moving through the Eastern states from Massachusetts to Canada but the news would keep them posted if they stayed tuned.

"I don't know Sam, I haven't really given it much thought to be honest." Dean said flipping a grilled cheese over reveling a perfectly golden side.

"Well do you want a party or what?" Sam pressed.

"I don't know Sam, why are you asking me? We've never really done anything for our birthdays." Dean said.

"Yeah well, I want to start." Sam explained.

"Hmm." Dean added another sandwich to the pan and removed the first one.

"So homework?" Dean asked changing the subject. "How did your test go in what was it English?"

"History, I got a B, I mixed up the names of who started women's suffrage in America and who started it in England." Sam explained "Why do we need to know that anyway? It's not like some random person on the street is going to come up to you and say 'Who started America suffrage in Britain? Answer me or I'll shoot you.'" Sam sighed.

"Well Sam, it's New York, you'll never know, there are some crazy people here." Dean said.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam nodded as he turned down the heat on the soup and went to get bowls. Dean carried the two plates' one each with a grilled cheese sandwich, to the table as Sam followed with the saucepan of soup.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Sam asked bringing the topic back to Dean's birthday as he sat down and dipped his sandwich into the soup.

"I don't know Sam." Dean said "But I'll let you know before my birthday ok?"

"Ok. But I do want to bake you a birthday cake if that's alright?" Sam said through a mouth full of sandwich.

"Ok fine, you can make me a birthday cake, and chew and swallow before you talk I don't want you to choke." Dean lightly scolded. Sam swallowed and washed it down with a glass of milk.

After supper it was the normal routine of washing dishes and homework.

"What kind of homework do you have Dean?" Sam asked as he read from his history book.

"English, we need to write different poems on something that's important to us in three different styles."

"Oh, what kind are you working now?" Sam asked.

"Well, right now we're working on odes." Dean said as he erased a word he wrote and stared at the paper. "I hate odes. What are you working on Sam?"

"History." Sam said "Oh that reminds me." He got off his chair and went over to his backpack and rummaged around in it and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "My class is going to Ellis Island week after next and I need you to sign the permission form." Sam put the form on the table. Dean sighed.

"Sam, look. I can't sign your permission form because I'm not your guardian yet ok."

"Oh yeah." Sam said his eyes down cast. "It doesn't matter, it probably won't be that fun anyway."

"Sam, I'm sorry, if I could you know I would." Dean said.

"Yeah I know." Sam nodded "You forged dad's name often enough on permission forms and well I thought, never mind." Sam said quickly putting the form back into the knapsack and sat back down at the table to read again.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Dean said sighing "how's this one weekend you and I can go to Ellis Island just the two of us hmm, how's that sound?" Dean asked.

"Sounds like fun." Sam said perking up a little bit.

"We could make a day of it. Get there early before the crowds and then we could do some other New York sightseeing. You know we've been here for almost five months and have not done any of the touristy stuff?" Dean asked.

"We went to Time Square with Rach and her family and watched the ball drop on New Year's Eve." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah. We did." Dean nodded "Ok so we did one touristy thing."

"Would you really call that touristy though?" Sam asked.

"I'm calling it touristy." Dean said "Hey maybe this summer we can do some stuff. I bet there's a lot more that we can do in the summer. Last year we kinda got here on the tail end and we both needed to start school."

"Yeah." Sam agreed then said "I can't wait to swim in the ocean." He added and went back to reading his history book.

"Hey, when do you think the person is going to come and make sure the living conditions are ok?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Sometime this week or next I'm thinking. I just hope they don't come while we're at school." Dean said as he yet again erased a word on his poem.

"What is your ode about?" Sam asked.

"The Impala." Dean said absentmindedly as he wrote something else down and read what he wrote. Satisfied with the word he continued on to the next line.

"Can I hear what you have so far?" Sam questioned.

"Not yet, you can hear it when I get done, now read your book." Dean said as he scribbled away on the poem.

**OoO**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6. I kinda like this one. We're getting into something that I kinda left hanging, I bet you all thought I forgot about it didn't you? **

**Thank you to Nikki Ross, ArtistKurai, EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I hope you like this chapter.) **

**OoO**

It was late. The green numbers on the clock said that it was past midnight, nearing one O' clock in the morning. Sam was asleep and Dean really should have been in bed as well. But he was still up working on that stupid ode. He had switched the topic to Sam instead of the car hoping it would be easier but he still could not get it right. Three sheets of paper had been tosses aside all with pieces of a poem on it then crossed out.

_Sam_

_My younger brother_

_Hazel eyes_

_And blond hair_

_Sammy_

_The one I have to protect_

_Sam_

_Smart_

_Kind_

_And caring._

None of them sounded right or they just sounded cheesy. Opening his desk drawer he got out a stick of gum and chewing it Dean started to make a list of all the qualities of Sam hoping it would help him think of what he wanted to say. Right in the middle of writing he heard a scream. Jumping up and knocking over his bedside lamp he threw open his door and went right next door into Sam's bedroom only pausing to turn on the bedroom light. Sam was tangled in his sheets tossing and turning still screaming at the top of his lungs. Dean made his way around books and the Hotwheels set to Sam.

"Sam, hey Sam. Come on tiger wake up." Dean said gently shaking Sam awake. Sam shot up like a rocket and slapped Dean in the face and reeled away from his brother with an almighty scream of "NO DON"T YOU DARE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" fell off his bed. Dean winced as he heard Sam's body hit the floor and a low moan as Sam woke up.

"Sammy, you ok buddy?" Dean asked as he got up and went around and helped Sam up. As soon as they were situated on the bed Sam with his head on his pillow and Dean sitting next to him running his hand up and down Sam's back Sam started talking.

"They tried to take me away from you De." It was so soft that Dean had to ask Sam to repeat it again.

"Sam, I've told you, nothing is going to keep me from raising you ok?" Dean said patently.

"I know you said that like a thousand times Dean, but you also said yourself that I could get sent back to John." Sam said sitting up. Dean sighed. He didn't know what to say anymore to try to calm Sam's fears of being taken away. It was a logical fear, it's not like he could say 'that's not going to happen' because it _could _happen.

"Sam, I'll try my very best to make sure we stay together. Ok." Dean whispered.

"Cross your heart?" Sam asked.

"Cross my heart." Dean said.

"Can you sing to me?" Sam asked. Dean smiled.

"No Sammy, not tonight. Go to sleep." Dean whispered as he gave Sam one last pat on the back and moved to the door, turning around to look one last time at Sam he whispered "Angels are watching over you." Then he made his way back to his bedroom and crawled into bed and stared out the window at the snow coming down heavy onto the busy New York streets.

The next morning the radio said that all elementary, middle and high schools where closed due to the snow storm, unfortunately for Dean that meant he had to leave Sam at home for the day.

"Dean, I'll be fine ok." Sam said "I was home all by myself when I was sick why should today be any different?"

"I don't know, we could have a lot of fun, you could hang out in the college library while I have my classes and then we could have lunch with Rach and my friend Kenny." Dean said "Maybe we could even do some poking around in the tunnel?"

"Dean you promised Bobby you would leave the tunnel alone." Sam said.

"I said I wouldn't do any ghost hunting." Dean smiled "I said nothing about research."

"I could do the research for you while you're in class then tell you what I found at lunch." Sam said grabbing his boots.

"That's the spirit." Dean said and shouldered his backpack the brothers made their way to the college.

"Ok, let's see." Sam said talking to himself as he went up and down the row of books trying to find the ones he was looking for. Finally he found the college year books form the 60s, taking the books from 1966 to 1970 Sam sat down at a table by the window and started flipping through them. The 1966 year book turned up nothing as did the 1967 and 1968. Thinking he may have to use Dean's college ID to get onto a computer he flipped through the 1969 yearbook and at the end was a page with black lettering saying

**IN MEMORY **

**Of **

**Maggie Jones **

**1950-1968 **

"Hello Maggie Jones." Sam said grinning at the black and white photograph of a teenage girl sitting by a tree with a book in her lap but there was nothing under the photograph. He set it aside and looked through the 1970 year book as well to see if there was any other girls who had died. Maggie was the only one. Finding out you couldn't check out yearbooks he made note of the year and page number he slid the books back and wondered out of the library to get some exercise.

**OoO**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hello. This is another light hearted chapter. Plus something that I have been hinting at since the first story. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**I know one of the parts is cheesy but I tried three different ways to write it and that's the best one out of them. **

**Thank you to ArtistKurai, EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester and LilyBolt for your reviews. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

**OoO**

"So, I couldn't find anything on Maggie Jones in the year book." Sam said as he took a bit of a turkey sandwich "Just a memorial page in the back."

"Ok, did you look on the computer?" Dean asked as he opened a bag of chips and poured some out onto a napkin for Sam.

"I couldn't use the computer because I need your password and Tec ID." Sam explained.

"Ok so I'll give you my password and ID number and you can see what you can fine on Maggie Jones on the computer then after my last class I'll meet you in the library sound good?" Dean asked as he scribbled down the information on a piece of scratch paper and giving it to Sam.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sam shoved the last orange slice into his mouth, tucked the paper into his pocket and stood up to go.

"Ok, see you at three thirty." Dean tossed the cups and sandwich into the garbage and Sam took the napkin full of chips with him to eat on the way to the library.

"You better finish those before you get to the library or the librarian will go nuts." Dean advised. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" Sam asked amused.

"Yeah, remember at the library at three thirty and don't go near the tunnel." Dean advised.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam waved his hand to show he heard as he left the eating commons and headed back to the library.

Sam tried every possible way to find Maggie Jones obituary but nothing was popping up.

"Have you tried searching Meagan Jones?" A female voice asked making Sam jump and turn around.

"Rach!" he hissed once he found out who it was "Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Sam." Rach chuckled slightly and pulled up a chair "I didn't mean to startle you. So have you tried Meagan Jones?" She repeated.

"No, I didn't even think of that." Sam admitted and typed 'Meagan Jones New York college death' into the search bar and hit enter. Nothing popped up.

"What about Margret?" Rach asked. Sam typed in Margret and he got a hit. Copying down the web-sight address Sam shut down the computer and looked at Rachelle.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked puzzled.

"What, I can't just come by and say hey to a friend?" Rach asked looking at Sam.

"You think of me as a friend?" Sam asked awestruck, he never really had any of Dean's friends think of him as a friend before. Most of them thought of him as an annoying tagalong. Rach smiled.

"Yeah, I think of you as a friend Sam, but I do have something to talk to you about."

"What that?" Sam asked still confused as to why Rach would seek him out.

"I wanted to talk to you about Dean's birthday." She said.

"Oh, well I was talking to him about that and he said he didn't really know what he wanted to do. I suggested having you and his friend Kenny over for supper and he said he'd get back to me on it." Sam bit his lip. "I really want to make this birthday one he'll remember Rach, a good one. The last birthday we celebrated John spoiled it."

"Ok so, what if we gave him a surprise party? Those are fun." Rach suggested as she got up and started walking back to a table.

"Yeah we could do that, if we want Dean to kill us by mistake." Sam said following her "He doesn't do well with surprises."

"Oh, ok, how about you and I cook him a nice meal then? I could get a birthday cake from this really nice French bakery." Rach suggested as she sat down at a table by a window and pulled out her books.

"Dean already said that I could make him a cake." Sam explained.

"Alright, so you make the cake and I could make the meal?" Rach suggested.

"Ok, what meal would you make him?" Sam asked.

"Well what does he like? What's his favourite meal?" Rach asked Sam.

"Dean will eat just about anything to be honest, he's not picky. He likes burgers." Sam started to say then went quiet thinking. "He also like pie, and chili dogs."

"Hmm ok, well what if we make burgers for him? Think he'll like that?" Rach asked.

I think he would yeah." Sam nodded.

"Ok." Rach grinned and took out her notebook and wrote at the top of a clean page

Burgers.

"Ok, what else, we've got the main meal, what about fires?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sam agreed.

"Alright, what to drink?" She asked looking at Sam.

"Milk?" Sam suggested shrugging.

"Ok, what kind of cake are you going to make him?" Rachelle paused in her writing and glanced at Sam.

"I'm thinking about a chocolate cake." Sam said.

"Ok, do you have a recipe or do you need to get one?" Rach asked.

"I was thinking of just taking a box cake mix." Sam said shrugging. Rach smiled again "Ok, that'll work, what kind of frosting?"

"I don't know." Sam sighed.

"Well, do you want a chocolate frosting or what?" Rach asked.

"I don't know, I didn't give it much thought." Sam said "White I guess."

"Ok, well how about this coming Thursday you and I go and get stuff for the supper and we can look for something to get him for a birthday present?" Suggested Rach as she closed the notebook.

"Ok, if Dean says it's ok." Sam said.

"Ok, if you want I can talk to him tonight on the phone." Rach suggested.

"Naw, I'll just tell him that you and I are going shopping together to find him a birthday present. Then I can get the stuff for the supper when we do our grocery shopping this weekend." Sam said.

"Ok, but let me get the hamburger ok, please." Rach asked looking at him.

"Umm ok, if you really want to." Sam shrugged.

"Ok, great. I'll see if it's ok with Dean if I pick you up after school on Thursday and we can get his presents." Rach said and opened her book and started working on her homework.

Dean approved Rach's plan so the next Thursday at three O' clock Rach was waiting for Sam after school.

"Hey Rach." Sam said happily as he got into the front seat of her car.

"Hey yourself Sam, how was school?" Rach asked as she pulled away from the curb "Seatbelt." She reminded him as he pulled the device across him and snapped it in.

"It was good, Amy Nelson was laughing at me today during gym." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why's that?" Rach asked.

"I don't know, could be because I tripped over my own two feet while running for second base during baseball." Sam said.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, skinned my knee pretty good though." Sam said "So, what shop are we going to?" he asked changing the topic.

"I thought we could go to the mall and wonder around until we found a shop that struck our fancy." Rach said.

"Ok." Sam agreed. The rest of the ride was quiet as Rach drove over the bridge and into Brooklyn.

Finally they pulled into one of the biggest malls Sam had ever seen.

"Come on Sam." Rach said as she got out. Sam followed suit and the wind whipped around ruffling his hair. When they got to the entrance Sam grabbed onto Rach's gloved hand.

"Don't walk away from me." Sam whispered.

"I won't, don't worry. Let's go." Rach said and stepped into the revolving door. Once inside Rach started walking around window shopping.

"What do you think Dean would like Sam?" She asked.

"Anything that has to do with classic rock or cars." Sam said.

"Ok, hmm, well there's a record store on the second floor should we go there?" Rach asked.

"Ok." Sam nodded. Weaving between people Sam and Rach got to the elevators and road it to the second floor.

"Ok, it's around here somewhere." Rach said as soon as the doors opened and they stepped out.

"Over there maybe?" Sam pointed to a shop that had records in the window.

"Well, yes, that one of them, but the prices are really high in there, there's another one where the prices are much more reasonable." Rachelle explained and began to walk around looking right and left.

"Rach, can we go in there?" Sam asked pointing to a hobby's store.

"Sure, why not." Rach said and Sam wiggled out of her hand and ran in Rach following close behind.

It turned out Sam found the perfect gift for Dean in the hobby store and had just enough money to buy it and soon after Rach found the record sore she was trying to fine but they didn't have any records that she thought Dean would like. Sighing in defeat she took Sam's hand and walked back over to the elevator.

"Well here you are Sam back at home." Rach said "I'll wait until you get into the apartment."

'Ok, thanks Rach, see you next Friday." Sam said waiving.

"See you." Rach said and as soon as the door swung shut behind Sam she pulled out into the traffic.

**OoO**

That Friday as soon as Sam and Dean got home from school, Sam started decorating the apartment. Green and blue streamers went up in the living room and dining room a big banner that said 'Happy Birthday Dean' went up behind Dean's chair at the table and the cake was put onto a plate and frosted with peppermint frosting and covered so it wouldn't dry out.

"Sammy, you don't have to put up decorations." Dean said rolling his eyes at Sam's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I do, it's your birthday, I want to." Sam told him as he stuck a balloon on the back of Dean's chair.

At six O' clock the speaker crackled to life singling that someone wanted in.

"Hello?" Sam asked pressing the speak button.

"Hey Sam, its Rach can you let me in?" Rach asked.

"Yeah, Dean Rach is here I'm going to go down and let her in." Sam hollered as he flung open the door and ran down the hall before Dean could say anything.

Soon Sam was back carrying a package of raw hamburger and leading Rach who was dressed in nice gray wool slacks and her winter coat. Her brown hair was flowing down her face and back in soft curls.

"Hey Dean." She said removing her coat and hanging it up in the closet.

"Hi. How are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm pretty good. It's cold out though." She said rubbing her hands on her white sweater to warm them up.

"Yeah, the weather report said it was -12 with wind-chill." Dean said "Still it could be worse."

"Oh, this is for you." Rach said handing him a package wrapped in shiny gray paper.

"Thanks, I'll open it when I open Sam's and Bobby's." Dean said setting it down next to two other wrapped presents.

"Who's Bobby? I don't think you ever told me." Rach said as she walked into the kitchen where Sam had turned the stove on and set a frying pan at the ready to fry hamburgers.

"He's our honorary uncle and father figure." Sam said looking at the minced meat.

"Oh, where dose he live?" Rach asked as she washed her hands and had Sam do the same Dean made to follow Sam but Rach got after him.

"It's your birthday, you are not doing the cooking. Go sit down and just talk to Sam and I got this." She grinned and shewed him out of the kitchen. Dean held his hands up in surrender and went to sit down.

"South Dakota." Dean answered.

"Oh, what does he do? You want to pack it tight Sam, tighter then that or it will fall apart in the pan." Rach asked as she instructed Sam on how to make a hamburger.

"He owns his own business handling junk cars. He's also a hunter." Dean said.

"Ok, into the pan, careful, you don't want to bun your self." Rach said as Sam gently tossed his hamburger into the frying pan.

"How many hunters are there?" Rach asked as Sam went to wash his hands in the bathroom sink.

"A lot, I really don't know the number." Dean admitted.

"Hmm, how does one get into that?" Rach questioned.

"Well we don't know how it started but most of the hunters we know started getting into it because someone they are close to died because of something supernatural." Sam said.

"Is that how Bobby?" Rach questioned leaving the question hanging.

"We don't know how Bobby got into hunting the supernatural, we never asked." Dean said "Your burgers are burning." Rach gasped and quickly flipped them over.

After supper and cake Dean opened his presents. Rach gave him a _Journey_, _AC/DC _and The Beatles _Sarge. Pepper's lonely hearts club band _record.

"I know you don't have a record player, but I thought you might be able to pin them to your wall and make a collage of records." Rach explained. "Do you like them?" She looked at Dean worriedly because Dean wasn't saying anything.

"Dean." She said again but before she could say anything else Dean had picked her up off her feet and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Rach, I love them!" Dean said happily giving her another kiss.

"Wow, a- you're welcome." Rach said stunned.

"So, I'm assuming by that kiss you and Rach are a couple now?" Sam asked grinning.

"Well, I guess we've been dancing around it for almost a month now might as well make it official, if you want to that is." Dean said looking at Rachelle.

"Yes!" Rach screamed "Only if you want to, and if it's alright with Sam, I won't be if Sam has a problem with it."

"Why would I have a problem with it?" Sam asked "It'll give me even more of a reason to tease Dean."

"If it doesn't work out we can always go back to being friends with no hard feelings right?" Rach asked.

"Of course we can." Dean agreed a big goofy grin.

"So, I guess we're a couple." Rachelle said giving Dean another kiss.

"Oh come on you two, get a room, on the other hand don't." Sam said going green. Dean laughed and reached for the present Sam got him.

"Please no kissing." Sam said as Dean opened it up. Inside was a model car kit of a 1967 Chevy Impala.

"I know you miss her Dean, so I thought maybe you'd like to work on putting this together and you could pretend to be working on the real car." Sam said biting his lip.

"Thank you Sammy, I love it. I'm going to start working on it as soon as I get the chance." Dean said giving Sam a hug.

The last one was from Bobby who gave him some cash and a pocket knife with a weird symbols etched onto it.

"This could come in handy at some time." Dean said flipping the blade open to reveal more weird symbols.

"What do the symbols mean Dean?" Rach asked looking at the knife.

"It could mean any number of things Rachelle, I'll have to look them up some time." Dean said then glanced at the clock.

"You better be getting home it's getting to be ten O' clock." Dean said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Is it really?" Rach asked glancing at her wrist watch "Oh my God, mom's going to kill me! Bye Sam bye Dean, Happy birthday." She gave Dean another peck on the cheek and got hurriedly into her coat and opened the door to leave.

"Hey Rach, call us once you get home just so I know you got home ok." Dean said.

"Ok will do. Bye." Rach said waving as Dean shut the door behind her.

"Well, that was fun." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded then grinned.

"Dean and Rach sitting in the tree

K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

First comes love.

Then comes marriage.

Then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" Sam sang out and Dean lunched at him Sam let out a whoop of laughter and ran into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Put your PJs on and brush your teeth Sam." Dean hollered out as he picked up the table and put his presents into his room grinning. Rachelle was his girlfriend, he had a girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8! **

**Thank you so much to ArtistKurai, guest, EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester,** **LilyBolt, and FabbyWolf for your reviews. I'm glad to see you all liked that Rachelle and Dean FINALLY, as many of you have said, got together. Also, I'm glad you guys think Rach is a good match for Dean. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.) **

**OoO**

The weeks that followed Dean's birthday where quiet. Even though it was February Dean's teachers where putting a lot of homework on all the students for their finals that where going to be coming up in May and then graduation for those done with the program in June.

"Sam, why did I decide to become a mechanic?" Dean asked late one night as he hit his head against one of his books.

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you really want an answer?" Sam asked looking up from the R.L. Stine book he was reading.

"It was a rhetorical question, but if you want to answer it you can." Dean said as he shut his book and walked around, his bare feet sinking a little into the carpet.

"Because you want to get a good job and make good money so you can do a good job raising all the little Winchesters that you're going to have some day." Sam said as he watched Dean go to the fridge and grab a coke.

"I'm already raising a little Winchester." Dean said looking at Sam "That reminds me, we need to clean up the place from top to bottom this Sunday. I got a call from Almanzo yesterday and he told me that someone was going to come and look at the place and 'make sure it was up to child living standers.' On Monday." Dean made quotations around that and sighed. He really was trying to bring Sam up right, but what if it wasn't enough? Maybe Sam really was better off with a mother and father who could really take good care of him give him every opportunity that he could. Dean shook that thought away. He was not going to give Sammy up whatever the cost. He stopped in the kitchen and pulled out the milk jug and poured himself and Sam a glass and stuck them into the microwave.

"Are you done studying?" Sam asked as he stretched cracking his fingers.

"Yeah, for now. I'll probably crash after I get something to eat for a snack and hit the books again in the morning." Dean said through a yawn.

"Why did Almanzo tell you that someone was going to come on Monday, I thought it was supposed to be a surprise?" Sam questioned as he closed his book and looked at his older brother.

"Who knows Sammy, maybe he's on our side?" Dean suggested as he took the mugs of milk out of the microwave and added in some sugar and coco powder stirred it up and gave one to Sam.

"After this it-" Dean started to say but Sam interrupted him

"I know, I know, brush my teeth, wash my face and go to bed. I'm not a baby anymore Dean, you don't need to keep reminding me what to do." Sam said making a face.

"I know you're not Sam, but you tend to forget to brush your teeth and we don't have dental insurance or the money to get a root canal done or teeth pulled unless we really need to." Dean sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh well excuse me Mr. I brush my teeth every night!'" Sam snapped rolling his eyes.

"Don't raise your voice to me Sam." Dean said raising his own voice a little.

"Don't talk to me like you're my father because you're not!" Sam yelled jumping up from the table sloshing milk over the edge of his cup. That comment hit Dean hard like a sucker punch to the gut. He opened his mouth to holler at Sam but Sam got up from the table and stormed off into his room slamming the door. A few minutes later he heard the door open and the bathroom light click on and water running. He wanted to go in there and throttle Sam for saying that but he knew that they both needed time to cool down. He finished his own luke-warm milk and poured Sam's into a to-go mug and stuck it into the fridge for some other time. Then he sat down at the table and tried work on his homework again. He listened as Sam got done in the bathroom and went into his bedroom and he heard soft rock music coming from behind the bedroom door. After a while he got up put his books away and got ready for bed as well. On his way to the bathroom to brush his own teeth he paused by Sam's closed bedroom door and whispered a soft good night to his brother.

Dean and Sam where still at odds the next morning on the way to school. Dean grabbed Sam's hand on the way to the subway so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd and Sam wiggled his hand out and shoved them in his pockets, until the subway took a turn and Sam crashed into a women holding onto a peekapoo dog and the dog started barking at him. Then he held onto the rail.

"I'll meet you after school right here Sam. Have a good day in school." Dean said waving to him once they got to the high school. Sam didn't even turn around. Sighing Dean turned and went on his way to the college. He still couldn't get Sam accusing him of not being his dad out of his head, he know he wasn't Sam's father but he was better than John and he was doing the best he could. He let out a sigh and pushed the door to the college open and made his way to the library to see if he could find anything on this Maggie Jones. He was looking at old newspapers from the 60s when he felt arms snake around his shoulders. Jumping a little in surprise he turned around to find himself face to face with Rachelle.

"Good morning Dean." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Rach." Dean returned the kiss and went back to the news article.

"What cha looking up?" She asked as she pulled a chair up and sat down next to him.

"I think we may of gotten a lead on who the ghost in the tunnel is." Dean said as he turned the diel on the micro-film.

"Really?" Rach asked as she came around.

"Yeah, take a look." Dean said grinning.

"Maggie Jones, found dead in a tunnel at Voorhees Technical Institute 1968." Rach read off.

"We are saddened to report that Margret Jones a sophomore at the Voorhees Technical institute was found dead early Wednesday morning in the tunnel by Robert Swanson a freshmen at the school as he took the tunnel to his early morning English class. No cause yet of how she died."

Rach looked at Dean.

"Do you really think this could be our ghost?" She asked "It said that Maggie Jones was killed at Voorhees Technical institute, not New York City technical college."

"To early to tell, I would love to go and take a look at the tunnel but I made a promise to Bobby that I'd stay away." Dean said hoisting his backpack on his shoulders "And I'm sure it's the right one, the name changed from Voorhees to New York City tech in 1980."

"Oh, I didn't know that. How did you know that?" Rachelle asked as they walked out the library door in into the throng of students.

"I looked up the history of the college when I got accepted." Dean answered.

"And you found nothing on a ghost?" Rach questioned as she sidestepped a teacher.

"Wasn't really on my to-do list at the moment." Dean grumbled "I was more preoccupied on trying to find a place for Sam and me to live."

"Oh." Rachelle didn't know really what to say to that. "Dean, is, is everything alright with you and Sam?"

"Everything's fine with us Rach, really, we just had a small fight last night and he's still mad at me that's all." Dean said giving her a lopsided smile. "Really we'll be alright."

"Ok, but you know if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here and if you need some advice and Bobby's not picking up my mom and dad are more than happy to help." She gave Dean one last hug and a kiss and walked away down the hall to the science lab.

When Dean went to the school to pick Sam up Sam was not out there waiting Dean sighed and leaned up against the wall waiting looking through the crowd of students trying to find his geek brother. It started to thin out and there was still no sign of Sam. Sighing Dean made his way up the schools steps and into the hall way. Looking right and left he started looking for the office. Finally stopping a teacher he asked and after given the directions he ran pell-mell down the hall taking corners so fast he nearly crashed into the walls. Finally he found the office and ran in panting. There were three other parents in there two mothers and what Dean assumed to be a dad waiting for their kids or to talk to a teacher.

"S-Sam Winchester, is he here?" Dean asked gasping for a breath.

"Sam Winchester? Why would you be asking about him?" the office lady Trudy if the name plate was anything to go by asked looking at Dean over her spectacles.

"Because I'm his older brother Dean and he didn't come out of the school." Dean answered.

"Hmm, let me see if he attended class today." Trudy turned around and looked at the attendance sheets from seven different classes.

"Well he was here for all of his classes so maybe you missed him?" She suggested.

"No, that's not possible, I can spot my brother from almost a mile away." Dean said biting his lip.

"Well go ask his last period teacher Mr. Hill." Trudy said "He may be doing make up work or something."

"Thanks, umm how do I get to Mr. Hill's class?" Dean asked.

"Go straight take a left at the stairs and it's the fifth door on your left." Trudy said picking up a phone. Dean jogged to Mr. Hill's classroom and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" A man in his early thirties with black hair asked.

"My brother Sam Winchester, is he here? He didn't show up outside and I can't seem to find him." Dean said.

"Oh, so you're Sam's brother." Mr. Hill said "Pleased to finally meet your acquaintance, Sam talks about you a lot." He smiled.

"Oh does he well, I'm sorry Sam has never mentioned you before." Dean said "I'm not trying to be rude but I really need to find Sam." He turned on his heel to start looking again and Mr. Hill called him back.

"Mr. Winchester, maybe I could help? I've been working at this school for thirty years so I know all the places that students may be hiding."

"Yeah, ok, can you call me down to the office if you find him?" Dean asked. Mr. Hill nodded.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you." And with that Dean ran down the hall looking right and left for Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9. **

**Thank you so much to EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester, ArtistKurai and LilyBolt for your wonderful reviews. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I hope you like it.) **

**OoO**

Dean ran down the hall looking for his younger brother asking kids if they had seen Sam all of them shook their heads no. Dean finally ran back to the office and asked Trudy if she could call him over the PA system. She made the call and they waited but Sam did not appear.

"Are you sure you didn't miss him coming out of the school?" She asked as she stepped away from the microphone after she called a second time.

"I'm sure I didn't miss him. He comes running right up to me most days." Dean said pacing back and forth biting a hang-nail.

"Well, maybe he went with some friends in the gym or library?" Suggested another office worker named Amanda "I'll go and see if he's down there." And she hurried away down the hall.

"If he was in the library or gym why didn't he come when he got called over the PA?" Dean questioned.

"The PA system is getting re-wired this year so we're shutting down different parts of the system at different times and for the next week the library and gym will not have the PA system." Trudy said

"Oh." Dean said nodding to show that he heard and sunk into a chair by the door.

"Is there anyone we should inform in the city just in case of the worst like a parent?" Trudy asked sitting down next to him.

"No, not that I know of…Sam and I are living-" Dean started to say then a thought struck him.

"Can I make a phone call?" He asked jumping up.

"Yes of course." Trudy said as she got up and went around and handed him the school phone.

"Thanks." Dean said and dialed their home phone number.

"Come on, pick up, pick up." Dean whispered under his breath as the phone rang once, twice three times. It was on the forth ring when someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, Winchester residents Sam speaking." Sam's voice said and Dean almost passed out with relief.

"You my younger brother are so dead when I get home." Dean said in a low voice, over the phone Sam gulped.

"Go to your room, and stay in there until I get home then we'll have a talk." Dean then hung up the phone. "I found him he's at home." Dean said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, thank God." Trudy exclaimed sitting down on a chair "I don't know what we would of done if a child was kidnapped."

"Yeah, well, I don't think it would have been your fault, now I need to go home and punish a brother." Dean said as he walked out of the office door and down the hall and out onto the bustling sidewalk.

When he got home all the lights where off except a thin line of light coming from under the door of Sam's room.

"Sam." Dean called out flipping on the kitchen light "Can you come out here please, I need to talk to you." He sat down at the kitchen table and crossed his leg and jiggled his foot "Sam, I will not ask a thired time get out here now!" Slowly the door opened and Sam emerged.

"Hey Dean." He said a flicker of a smile on his face.

"Sit." Dean said pointing to the chair opposite him. Sam walked over and sat down.

"We need to talk Sam, do you know what you did today?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I walked by myself home from school." Sam said.

"Yes, you did, but you also made me have a mini heart attack. I thought you were kidnapped, I thought John got you!" Dean said raising his voice a little bit. "Why Sam? Why did you do that? Do you know how worried I was?"

"I wanted you to quit treating me like a kid Dean. I'm going to be fifteen in May but you still treat me like I'm five." Sam said "You walk me to school, you walk me home from school, you still make my lunch and cut the sandwiches into different shapes sometimes, you still read to me before bed or sing to me until I fall asleep. You know why I never mention any friends at school? It's because I don't have any. No one wants to talk to the kid whos brother still drops him off and picks him up from school." Sam said. "You don't let me walk around the city by myself, you won't let me get a job, hell you don't let me do anything with-out your say so." Sam tossed his hands up into the air breathing heavily. Dean didn't know what to say so he said nothing just looked at his younger brother. Finally after a few minutes Dean spoke.

"Ok first don't swear." Dean chided "And maybe I do treat you like a little bit of a kid but I do that because I'm worried." Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I'm worried because we don't know where John is and New York is a pretty big city and you could get kidnapped and then I may never see you alive again."

"But Dean-" Sam started to say but Dean interrupted.

"Sam, I know you want freedom ok, so maybe we can come up with a compromised or something." Dean said.

"Like what?" Sam asked arching his eyebrow.

"Like, I don't know, maybe if you tell me you want to walk home or to school you can, just tell me so I'm not panicking and if we need a gallon of milk or something I can send you to that little store that's a few blocks away to get it sound good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good I guess." Sam grumbled "Can you not cut my sandwich into different shapes, please Dean, it was fun in elementary school but I'm in high school now and it's just embarrassing to open up my lunch bag and find a star shaped sandwich." Dean laughed.

"Sam, that's why I do it." Dean smiled.

"Oh, well quit please." Sam begged.

"No, I'm not going to stop doing that, it's too much fun." Dean said and laughed again as Sam groaned and banged his head on the table.

Dean reached out and squeezed his brothers' hand "Are we good?" he asked looking into Sam's hazel eyes.

"Yeah, we're good, and Dean, I'm sorry about last night, when I told you that you weren't my dad. You may not be a dad in a traditional since of the word but you where the one who raised me." Sam said smiling.

"Come on we better start in on our homework and clean this place up before the county comes to look." Dean said standing up and blinking rapidly. While Sam left to grab his books Dean wiped his eyes on the back of his hand quickly.

"So how was your day?" Sam asked when he came out with books in hand.

"Apart from the mini panic attack you caused me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, apart from that." Sam said opening up his English book.

"It was good, did a little more digging on Maggie Jones and found out she died in the tunnel, but nothing else. I may go and see if I can talk to a relative of hers and find out some info." Dean said opening up his own books.

"Dean what would you go as for your cover? You're too young to be a police officer or a detective." Sam said. "Not only that but Bobby told you not to be going on a hunt."

"I'm not, I'm just doing research on it." Dean argued back.

"No Dean, you're going on a hunt. I know you are." Sam said "I'll call Bobby and tell him, honestly I will."

"Look, I gave Bobby my word I would not go hunting ghost and I'm not going to." Dean said "Now, work on your homework ok?"

"Ok ok." Sam sighed and pulled his book closer and continued to read.

As Sam went into his room that night to get ready for bed Dean stopped by his door.

"Knock knock, Sam can I come in?" Dean asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah." Sam called out and Dean entered Sam's room.

"You need to clean in here, it's a mess." Dean said looking at the socks and other odds and ends lying around the room.

"I'll do it tomorrow." Sam said setting the book he was reading a side.

"Okay I'll hold you to that." Dean said looking right at Sam.

"I assume you didn't come in here to talk about the state of my room." Sam said.

"No," Dean said "I have a question to ask you, do you really not want me singing to you anymore at night?"

"I don't know, I like the songs but sometimes I feel like a baby when you sing to me." Sam admitted playing with the corner of his blanket.

"Do you know why I sing to you sometimes?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head no. Dean smiled sadly and licked his lips.

"It's because mom used to sing to me until I fell asleep. So me singing to you in away is kind of a way to keep moms spirit alive." Dean explained his eyes wondering over to the window. "I remember the last song she sang to me it was 'Hey Jude.'" Dean laughed "It was her favourite."

"Really, did John sing?" Sam asked yawning.

"I don't remember him singing as often as mom but sometimes he'd sing. After mom died dad didn't sing with the exception of when he got drunk and he'd be thinking about mom, then he'd sing 'The wind cried Mary.'"

"Really?" Sam asked through a yawn.

"Really." Dean said getting off the bed and pulling the covers over Sam. "Good night Sam." He said and gave Sam a brief kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Dean." Sam yawned again as Dean turned to go into his own room.

"Wait, Dean?" Sam said looking at his older brother.

"Yes Sam?" Dean asked his hand hovering over the light switch.

"You called John dad. Why?" Sam asked cocking his head.

"Did I? I don't know maybe because I was just talking about mom, anyway enough questions for tonight. Night." And Dean clicked off the light shut the door and went into his own room and fell asleep without even changing out of his clothing.

Sam and Dean spent the weekend in a cleaning frenzy and Monday morning the apartment was spick and span and smelled great because Dean had found a blueberry muffin recipe and baked muffins so the whole apartment smelled like a bakery.

"Are we going to go to school this morning?" Sam asked as he ate snagged a muffin.

"No, we don't know when the person is going to be coming so we're going to be staying here." Dean said as he took a muffin himself and split it to put butter between it.

"Wouldn't it reflect bad on your part if I'm not in school and you're not at work?" Sam asked washing the muffin down with some milk.

"It's badly Sam and no, I don't think so. I mean they said were coming sometime today so." Dean said letting the sentence hang.

"If we're not here then how will they get an idea of your parenting skills?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Dean nodded and washed his muffin down with some milk then poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Alright, what do we do then?" Sam asked.

"Just act normal I guess." Dean said shrugging "Answer any questions they ask you honestly and just act like you." He got up and took the plates to the sink and ran water to wash them while Sam went into the living room to watch TV. After the dishes where washed Dean joined Sam in the living room.

"What show are you watching?" Dean asked sitting on the floor with his back up against the couch.

"No clue." Sam said then flipped the TV off "Dean when will they get here?"

"I don't know Sam, just calm down it'll be ok." Dean said ruffling Sam's hair. Dean took out the Chevy Impala model kit Sam had gotten him for his birthday and began to work on that while Sam went into his room to play with his race track. At ten O' clock the speaker on the wall crackled to life.

"I got it!" Sam hollered as he shot out of his bedroom and to the speaker.

"Hello?" He asked pressing the talk button.

"Hi, is this the Winchester residents?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.

"Yes it is, who's asking?" Sam questioned.

"My name is Samantha Johnson, I'm with the county, I'm here to do the child safety assessment to see if the child you are raising is living in a safe environment." Samantha Johnson said.

"Oh, ok, here I'll buzz you in." Sam pressed the button and turned to face Dean. "She's coming."

"I know, Sammy, just calm down. We'll be fine, she'll find nothing wrong with the apartment ok." Dean said smiling. Sam nodded and both of them stiffened a little as they heard footsteps out in the hall and jumped when a knock came at the door. Dean gulped and went pale. But hurried to answer it.

"Hi, you must be Sam, right?" She asked smiling holding out a hand for him to shake.

"No, I'm Sammy's older brother Dean, this is Sammy." Dean said putting an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry hello Sam, how are you?" Samantha smiled.

"I'm doing fine I guess." Sam said.

"Ok, well let's get to work shall we?" Samantha asked and looked around the house. "I'll be talking to each of you in privet so let's start with Dean first." Dean looked at Samantha.

"Why can't we talk to you with the other one here?" he asked.

"Because that's the rules Mr. Winchester now is there a place where your brother can wait until it's his turn?" Samantha asked. Dean nodded.

"Sam, please go into your room." As soon as Sam's bedroom door shut Samantha sat down at the table and took out a tape recorder.

"For legal purposes I need to record this." She explained "If that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that's fine." Dean said nodding. "Ok, then." She pushed the record button on the tape and spoke in to it. "My name is Samantha Johnson. I'm at the home of Dean Winchester and his younger brother Samuel Winchester. The date is February 5. Dean, the older brother, has been notified he is being recorded. Now, Dean, as Sam's main care giver what does that mean you do? What is your roll?"

"Well, hmm." Dean said thinking.

"Can you speak up so the recorder and hear you." Samantha asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Well I make sure he's up in time for school, I make sure he has food to eat and a roof over his head." Dean said.

"Ok, how do you get the food that he eats and the clothing he has?"

"I'm on food support from the city of New York and I get the clothing from the Goodwill." Dean explained.

"Has there been any times when Sam has told you he has felt unsafe somewhere?" Samantha asked.

"Lots of times when we were with John, he told me that he was unsafe staying with him." Dean said.

"Can you expand on who John is?" Samantha asked.

'Oh, yeah, John Winchester our biological father." Dean answered.

"You say biological father do you have a step-father somewhere?"

"No, well, kinda, there is a guy in Sioux Falls, Robert Singer, who is pretty close to a father for me and Sam." Dean explained.

"I see." Samantha said the questioning went on and on. Samantha asked about how much Dean was making from work, who looked after Sam if he had to work late and a lot more. Then when she was done talking to Dean she asked Sam to go out and Dean went into his bedroom and waited while she questioned his brother, which Dean thought had to be illegal questioning a minor without parent there. Finally she was done and after poking around the apartment making sure it was fit to bring Sam up in she left telling them that they would get a court order to appear before a judge at some point. As soon as she left Dean looked at Sam and smiled.

"That wasn't so bad was it Sammy?" He asked.

"Not really, although she asked a lot of hard questions." Sam said.

"Like what, like how I liked having my older brother being my parent." Sam answered.

"Why was that hard?" Dean asked.

"Because I wasn't quite sure how to answer it." Sam said.

"Oh, well, how do you like it?" Dean questioned.

"It's nice, you have a good balance between a parent and older sibling." Sam smiled.

"Well, that's good to know." Dean put an arm around his sibling "We have the whole day off now, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Do you think we can go to Central Park?" Sam asked hope in his voice.

"Not today Sam, that's way over on the other side of the city, I know, let's go see that new movie that is in the theater 'Ace Ventura: Pet Detective.' Dean said "What do you think?"

"Ok, sounds good I guess." Sam said as he went to pull on his winter boots.

"Ok, then let's get going." Dean smiled and went to get his own boots and jacket.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Ok chapter 10. Not my best chapter I'll admit but I'm happy with it. **

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Thank you so much to ArtistKurai, PriWinchester and LilyBolt for your reviews on chapter 9.**

**I hope you like this chapter.) **

Both brothers where on pin and needles over the next few weeks as they waited for a call or letter telling them of their court hearing and Dean was starting to show signs of exhaustion thanks to the stress of waiting and Sam's nightmares starting up again. He had fallen asleep during his large engine class and although Kenny tried to wake him up, Dean was on the reserving end of Mr. Dahl's punishments which ended in a discussion about getting a good night's rest and a short essay on why people needed it that was due the next time they had class.

"Dean!" a voice yelled as he stepped out of his class into the crowded hall and started walking tourds the nearest exit. He barely had time to turn around before he was slammed into by Rachelle.

"Ooph, hey Rach, what's up?" Dean asked putting a hand up to hide a yawn.

"Not much, how are you doing?" Rach asked her brown eyes looking over him "You look terrible."

"Thanks." Dean sarcastically said rolling his green eyes.

"Sorry, but you do." Rachelle laughed and gave him a kiss.

"I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep, Sam and I got interviewed two weeks ago and we hadn't heard back from them yet and on top of that Sam started having nightmares about John again." Dean said trying, and failing to stop a yawn as he started walking down the hallway hand in hand with Rach.

"That has to suck." Rach sighed.

"It does." Dean agreed "I'm just hoping that once this custody thing is out of the way they will stop." He yawned again as he followed Rachelle into the cafeteria and sat down at a table.

"I'll be right back Dean." Rach said grabbing her purse and weaved in between students making her way up to get something. Dean just sat there with his eyes closed. He decided that he'd be of no use in math so was just going to walk Rach to her art class and then go home and hopefully get some shut eye before Sam got home.

"I wish there was a way I could help." Rach said startling Dean awake as she came back with a large coffee and a roll. She handed the coffee to Dean which he took gratefully and took a swig.

"Well, this may sound cheesy, but you are helping. Just by being here." Dean said.

"Yeah, you're right, that is cheesy." Rach laughed and passed him part of the roll to him to eat. Dean grinned again.

"So, any big planes for the afternoon?" She asked changing the topic.

"Not really, going home and getting some sleep." Dean said through yet another yawn "Sam is going to be walking home from school, so I won't have to get him."

"So you two finally talked it out?" Rach asked trying not to pry into the argument to much.

"Yeah, after the kid gave me a heart attack." Dean grumbled playfully. Rachelle smiled and popped another piece of roll into her mouth licking the frosting off her fingers.

"Dean, why didn't you tell the police that your dad tried to kill Sam and have them deal with it?" Rach asked curiously she had been wanting to ask that since Dean had told her about why they had runaway but held back. Dean sighed and looked around the cafeteria where some students were sitting on chairs reading from textbooks, listening to walk-mans, eating or else just talking not paying any attention to two more students.

"Well, I don't really trust cops and if I did tell them then Sam would have been taken away to a foster home and there is no way I'm letting my younger brother go and live with strangers." Dean said "And it may happen anyway." He said that so quietly that Rach almost didn't hear it.

"Dean, look, you're a great brother and a great guardian." Rach said "If the state and county doesn't see that then they are blind and are not putting the need of the child first." She smiled and finished up the roll and got her stuff together and Dean walked her to the art room. She gave him another quick kiss on the cheek and made a promise to call him later on that night and hurried into the classroom. Dean shook his head grinning and making his way around a throng of students he headed outside and to his house.

Once he got home he was surprised to find a letter from Bobby. He was debating on opening it up and reading it or waiting until Sam came home and reading it out loud to his younger brother as well. Rubbing his eyes Dean decided to wait until Sam came home knowing he'd never hear the end of it if he read the letter before his younger brother. He set his backpack down in the hall closet and pulled out his notebook to start writing the essay on why getting a good night's sleep was important but the second he sat down at the table his notebook in fount of him he was fast asleep all the sleepless nights finally getting to him. When he woke up it was black as pitch outside and in the apartment. Rubbing his neck he got up from the chair and groping his way to the light switch he flipped it on. Warm yellow light shown down on the table and Dean made his way into the kitchen and flipped the light on in there as well then glancing at the clock he was shocked to see that it was seven O' clock at night. He had never slept until seven at night before. Realizing that he slept right though Sam coming home he hurried to Sam's closed bedroom door knocked and entered. There was Sam fast asleep on his bed. Sighing in relief Dean backed out of the room wondering why he didn't wake up when his younger brother came home. Going back out to the kitchen he looked at the letter Bobby had sent and decided he'd open it after supper, if he could get Sam up. Dean opened the fridge and took out some left overs and started to heat them up for supper. As he was getting a plate he heard the soft click of a bedroom door opening and feet shuffling across the floor.

"Hey Sam, you hungry?" Dean asked quietly going to take another plate down. Sam didn't say anything but nodded and sat down at the table and put his head down and closed his eyes. They were quiet as Dean put meatloaf, mashed potatoes and corn onto a plate and heated it up in the microwave.

"Dean, I'm tired." Sam finally said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Dean said taking out some glasses for some milk and setting one down in front of his younger brother.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam whispered looking down at the table.

"For what?" Dean asked his eye brows bunched together puzzled.

"Well, if I didn't have those bad dreams, then you could get a good night's sleep and you wouldn't be tired." Sam explained.

"Oh, kiddo." Dean smiled "You have nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault that I'm tired." He turned around and grabbed one of the plates from the microwave and snagged a fork from the drawer and set the plate down in front of Sam "Careful it's hot." Sam picked up the fork and cut a chunk of meatloaf and blew on it to cool it down as Dean turned away and heated up another plate.

"It's not your fault. I have other things on my mind that are making me not have a good night's rest." Dean explained punching the start button on the microwave a few time then turned back around to look at Sam. "What time did you come in at?"

"Three thirty, you were asleep, drooling." Sam said grinning slightly.

"I don't drool." Dean said in mock outrage.

"You so do." Sam said as he mixed his potatoes and corn together and started eating it. The timer beeped and Dean grabbed his own plate and brought it over to the table and sat down.

"How was school?" He asked as he cut up his meatloaf.

"It was good, not much is happening." Sam said taking a drink of milk.

"Sam, do you have any friends in school?" Dean asked looking at his younger brother.

"Yeah, a few, why?" Sam asked.

"You never mention any." Dean said "That's why."

"Oh, well, I guess they're not really worth mentioning." Sam said as he finished his meatloaf.

"Why not, they don't to drugs or drink do they?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, every day after school I meet up with my friends Mary Jane and Dopy to smoke pot behind the bleachers it's fun." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam." Dean said glaring at him.

"Dean, come on, you know me. I wouldn't be hanging out with a bunch of druggies ok. Give me some credit." Sam rolled his eyes and finished his meal and put his plate into the sink.

"Sam, drink your milk." Dean said as Sam made to go back into his room. Sam heaved a sigh but turned around and went back to the table and downed his milk in two gulps.

"Thanks for supper Dean. I'm going to go to bed." Sam said wiping his face off with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Ok. Good night. I'll see you in the morning." Dean said still eating his supper.

"Ok, night." Sam said and went to get ready for bed. After he got done Dean washed both his and Sam's supper dishes and sat back down at the table to write the short essay on why sleep was important.


	11. Chapter 11

**(So, here's a nice long chapter for you guys. I am quite happy with this chapter and I hope you like it. **

**Thank you so much to EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester, ArtistKurai, and LilyBolt for your reviews. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural **_**and am not making any money off this fanfiction. **

**I also do not own the song **_**Blackbird **_**it like all the Beatles song are owned by the late Michel Jackson.**

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

The next morning when Dean went out into the kitchen he was slightly surprised to see Sam already dressed and eating breakfast.

"Good Morning Sam, what are you doing up already?" He asked through a yawn as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"It's a school day." Sam said through a mouthful of toast and peanut butter

"Well, yeah but normally I'm up before you. What gives?" Dean asked as he took a sip of coffee looking at Sam.

"What it's a crime to be up before my older brother?" Sam asked before he took a gulp of milk.

"No, I'm just wondering jezz, don't be chewing my head off." Dean said getting up to make himself something to eat "here have some fruit." He added as he handed an orange to Sam.

"I had some apple juice." Sam said trying to pass it back to Dean.

"I don't care, if you don't eat the orange then you won't be able to read the letter we got from Bobby." Dean said as he put some water on to boil for a bowl of instant oatmeal.

"We got a letter from Bobby?" Sam asked as he tossed the orange from one hand to another.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you last night but we both went to bed early." Dean explained as he dumped two packages of peaches and cream flavored oatmeal into a bowl.

"What's it say?" Sam questioned as he rolled the orange around on the table.

"Peel the orange and start eating it and I'll open it and we can read it if we have time before school." Dean answered. Sam stopped playing with the orange and started peeling it, trying to see how long of a strip he could get off before it broke. As soon as Dean sat down with his oatmeal he took the letter from his jeans pocket and carefully opened it. Unfolding the paper and scanning it quickly he cleared his throat and read out

_Dear Dean and Sam, _

_Hey. How are you boys doing? I'm alright, still kicking so that's a plus in my book. Rumsfeld is doing alright, he caught a mama rabbit yesterday so now I get to look after seven baby rabbits until I can get them into the vet on Monday. You boys want a pet rabbit? _

_Last week I went and met Rufus in Wisconsin to kill a shape shifter. _

_There was a snowstorm while I was away and I had to spend the night in town because I couldn't get to my house. _

_I hope you both are doing well in school and there are no problems. _

_Write some time why don't you? _

_Sincerely, _

_Bobby. _

_PS. _

_Dean just thought you should know I haven't heard from John in a while. I've tried calling him but he has not picked up. I have other hunters on the lookout for him and will let me know if they see him. Watch your back and keep an eye on Sam, not that I need to tell you that. _

_Bobby. _

Dean looked up from the letter to look at Sam who had forgotten his orange.

"Dean, is John coming to New York? Is he going to find us? Will he take me away?" Sam asked firing off questions before Dean could even answer one.

"Sam, Sam slow down." Dean said as he put a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth and swallowed "First, it does sound like John is on his way to New York if he's not already here. Next, I don't think he's going to find us since New York is such a big city, _but _if he does I will protect you until my dying breath and he will not take you away from me. I've almost got custody of you so there is no way in hell I'm letting him take you." Dean said looking at Sam, Sam looked back at Dean, less fear in his hazel eyes then before, nodded and went back to pulling sections off his orange.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school." Dean said getting up from the table all his appetite gone. Scrapping the oatmeal into a container and popped it into the fridge then grabbing his backpack and his own set of keys he followed Sam out the door and locked it.

When he got home that night Sam was already home and doing his homework.

"Hey Sam, how was school?" Dean asked as he put his bag down on the ground next to the table and went to the fridge and pulled out a can of sprite and sat down.

"Good." Sam answered.

"Good, that's all?" Dean asked "What did you do?"

"The normal stuff, went to three classes had lunch went to four more got my stuff came home started doing my homework." Sam said.

"Ok, why are you so cranky is it your time of the month?" Dean joked.

"No, knock it off Dean and let me do my homework!" Sam yelled then picked up his books and stormed into his bedroom and soon Dean could hear _The Freshman _coming from the radio. Dean sighed and dug around in his backpack and pulled out his homework wondering what on earth was eating at his younger brother. Sam was still in his room when Dean started making supper.

"Yo, Sam, supper's in fifteen. Get done with the question you're working on, wash up and set the table." Dean yelled in the direction of Sam's room. Sam didn't answer. "Sammy come on kiddo supper." Sam still didn't answer. Dean went to Sam's door and knocked.

"Go away Dean." Sam's muffled voice said.

"No, it's time for supper come on, this is the thired time I've had to call you." Dean said turning the doorknob finding the door locked. "Sam, unlock your door."

"Leave me alone Dean!" Sam screamed and something thudded against the door. Dean sighed and turned back to the kitchen to set the table and eat dinner. If Sam didn't want to eat then that was fine, he'd eat when he got hungry. Dean finished his supper washed his dishes and then read a copy of _The Invisible man _that Sam checked out from his school library until he could barely keep his eyes open. After trying to look in on Sam, the door was still locked, he got ready for bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Dean gasped as he came back to reality. He didn't know what woke him up. Was it a noise? Holding his breath he slowly grabbed his knife from under his pillow and got ready to strike if he needed to. He heard footsteps move over the carpet to the side of the bed and a voice whisper

"Dean? Are you awake?"

Dean let out a sigh of relive and let go of the knife. It was just Sam.

"Yeah Sammy, what's up?" Dean asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." Sam whispered as he crawled into bed with Dean. Dean scooted over to make room and as soon as Sam was settled with his back pressed up against Dean's chest Dean started to run his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Dean asked.

"No." Came Sam's whispered reply "I just couldn't sleep."

"Ahh, ok." Both brothers where quiet for a while until Dean broke the silence softly singing

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_Take theses broken wings and learn to fly _

_All your life, you were only waiting _

_For this moment to arise. _

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night. _

_Take theses sunken eyes and learn to see _

_All your life you were only waiting _

_For this moment to be free." _Soon Sam's breath slowed into the deep even breathing that sleep brought and Dean made to roll over so his back was against Sam's back but Sam wouldn't let go of his arm. Smiling slightly Dean just pulled Sam closer to him and fell asleep.

After school let out for Dean the next day he went straight to the middle school to pick Sam up and got there in time to see his brother punch another boy in the face.

"Hey!" He yelled pushing through the throng of kids crowed around him and the other boy. They were on the ground both punching each other and the boy had the upper hand. Dean reached over and grabbed the boy by his jacket collar and pulled him off Sam.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked helping Sam up.

"The wacko attacked me!" The kid hollered pointing at Sam through a cut lip. Dean looked at Sam who had a cut above his eye and favoring his right side, then turned back to the kid.

"Hey, don't be calling my brother a wacko." Dean said pointing a finger at him then putting a protective arm around Sam and picking up Sam's' backpack he steered Sam out of the crowd of murmuring students.

"Wanna tell me what's going on squirt?" Dean asked on the subway. Sam shook his head then whispered something that Dean couldn't hear.

"Can you repeat that Sam, I didn't quiet hear it." Dean said putting his head down next to Sam.

"You'll get mad at me." Sam said a little louder.

"I won't get mad at you." Dean said "Why did that kid call you a wacko?"

"I don't know, because he's a bully?" Sam suggested and almost toppled over as a rush of people went by.

"What do you mean by a bully?" Dean asked as he reached his hand out to steady Sam.

"Nothing just that he's mean." Sam shrugged one shoulder wincing a little because of his side.

"Sam are you getting picked on?" Dean questioned.

"No, not really." Sam said avoiding Dean's eye.

"Sam." Dean looked at his younger brother.

"I don't want to talk about it ok?" Sam muttered as the subway stopped and they got out with a crowd of other people.

"Well tough cookies you will tell me what's going on or I'll make a conference with your teachers and find out from them." Dean said following Sam down the block and up to their apartment. Sam stopped to check the mail as Dean made his way up to the apartment. When Sam came in empty handed Dean handed him a washcloth.

"Wash your face and then tell me what's going on." He commanded. Sam obediently washed his face and sat down at the table.

"How's your side doing?" Dean asked.

"Nothing's broken." Sam answered smiling slightly.

"Sam, please tell me why you got into this fight." Dean said gently "How long has this been going on?"

"It's none of your business Dean, I'm handling it." Sam snapped turning to go into his room.

"By fighting?" Dean asked following Sam "How does that solve anything?"

"It gets them off my back for a while." Sam said standing in his doorway facing Dean.

"You've been fighting before then?" Dean questioned his arms crossed over his chest and his green eyes flashing.

"Yeah, it's the only way to keep them from picking on me." Sam answered quietly.

"They are still picking on you." Dean said sighing.

"Yeah, I thought that if I got the Hotwheels set then they'd quit but it didn't work. Dean, they constantly tease me." Sam whispered not looking at Dean but at the wall behind him and he began to blink rapidly.

"Oh, Sammy, come here." Dean said going over to hug his younger brother. Sam didn't move as Dean's arms wrapped around him as he hugged him but that made Sam start to cry. Dean led Sam into his room and to his bed and sat down just holding him rubbing his back until Sam was all cried out.

"Better?" Dean asked and when Sam nodded Dean sighed "Ok from the beginning don't leave anything out." Sam took a deep breath and whispered "You won't like some of it."

"That's alright, you need to get it off your chest, I'll listen and we can figure out what to do from there." Dean said. Sam looked at him and nodded.

"At first it was the normal stuff, getting called geek, nerd, and teacher's pet stuff like that." He said "Nothing I haven't heard a thousand times before from kids at different schools. Then other stuff started to happen." Sam whispered.

"Like what Sam?" Dean asked.

"People would shove my books out of my arms, trip me when I was walking down the halls, they took my homework to try to copy it." Sam said "Then when they found out that we don't have a mom they started saying that she must've run off after I was born just to get away from me." This sent a whole new wave of tears down Sam's face and Dean grabbed him by the shoulders. "Sam you listen to me and listen to me good, mom didn't run off, she died in a fire that no one had control over."

"I know that Dean, but if I told them that mom died then they'd probably say that she committed suicide or something to get away from me." Sam said looking down at his bed sheets.

"Ok, what else did they say?" Dean asked taking a deep breath.

"I can't remember it all right now." Sam sighed.

"Ok, then maybe you can tell me what the kid you were beating up said to make him beat you up?"

"I don't know, it was some remark about you and I tried to ignore it Dean but I guess he was getting tired of me ignoring him so he socked me and I just lost it." Sam sighed "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'm going to talk to the teachers about this though ok. You can't go around punching people even if it's for a good reason." Dean said "Also Sam, I really hate to do this but I think you'll understand why but I have to ground you."

"What!" Sam said looking at Dean startled "Why?!"

"Because you were fighting in school." Dean said "I don't want to Sam but-"

"Dean this is no fair!" Sam yelled.

"Yes, I think it is, you were fighting in school and you're being punished for it." Dean explained "and I don't want to hear any more about it."

"I don't have any friends, no after school activities, I don't talk on the phone to people so just how will you ground me?" Sam challenged.

"I will be picking you up from school every day for two weeks. You will do your homework and go into your bedroom until it's time for supper, you will have supper then go back to your bedroom for the remainder of the night." Dean said.

"Will that be for two weeks as well?" Sam asked.

"Yes, on top of the suspension I'm assuming you'll be getting from the school." Dean said "I think you're getting off light." Sam flopped onto his bed groaning.

"When is it starting?" Sam finally asked.

"Tomorrow." Dean said and got up from Sam's bed and went out into the kitchen where he saw that they had a message on the answering machine. Hitting play Dean made his way to the cabinet to find something to eat.

"_HI Dean this is Sam from social services. I interviewed your younger brother and you a few weeks ago. I wanted to let you know that you have a court appearance on March 20__th__ at one O' clock PM. If you have any questions please call me at (929)-555-7676 again you can reach me at (929)-555-7676" _

Dean looked at the calendrer March 20th was only a week off.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Hey. So here's chapter 12! **

**I had planned to get this out last week but after I reread it just didn't seem right, so I started rewriting it and what should happen but one of the worst things that can happen to a writer besides having a whole story being deleted, writers block.**

**I am glad to say I am satisfied with this chapter and I hope you like it. **

**Big thank you to EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester,** **PriWinchester, ArtistKurai and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I do not own the rights to **_**Supernatural.) **_

"So, you're telling me that because you don't _see _it happen you can do nothing about it?" Dean asked his voice hard with hidden anger. It was the next morning and Dean had just dropped Sam off at his first hour class and on his way out he swung by the principal's office to talk to her about Sam's bullying problem.

"Well, in a way yes." Mrs. Fisher said "I'm sorry."

"Well, what about the fight yesterday?" Dean asked.

"From what you told me, Sam was the one that started it." The principal said looking at Dean over a sheet of paper she had just picked up to read. "Not only that but I can't do anything because it was after school hours and outside of school property. Although Gazsi-"

"Who?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Gazsi Walters, the boy your brother beat up." Mrs. Fisher said looking at Dean "His parents are threatening to press charges against you for injuring Gazsi."

"Oh that's bull shit!" Dean said then quickly apologized "I'm sorry, that's dumb, I saw what Sammy did to that Walters kid, he did more damage to Sam then Sam did to him!" Dean said.

"You'll have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Walter about that, I'll set up a time where the four of us can sit down and talk it over." Mrs. Fisher said "does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that, that sounds fine." Dean muttered getting up.

"Ok, I'll call you with some times that could work." Mrs. Fisher said imitating Dean and got up from behind the desk "I'm glad you brought this to my attention Mr. Winchester, I just wish there was more I could do." She held out her hand and Dean took it and gave it a shake then made his way out the door, past Trudy the secretary and down the hall and out the door to the subway.

**OoO **

"If they sue me for injures to that Gazsi kid, I can't afford a lawyer, not only that but Sam and I have that hearing next Wednesday and if they find I'm not a fit parent they'll take Sammy away and I can't let that happen Rachelle, I just can't!" Dean exploded. It was lunch time and Rach had convinced Dean to go off campus to eat. They had taken a taxi to a little coffee shop/bistro that Rach once worked at in high school.

"Dean." Rachelle calmly explained over her coffee "Calm down, take a few deep breaths." Dean did as she suggested and Rach smiled, reached for his hand and patted it. "Maybe I can help you out a little. My dad knows a guy who knows a lawyer who dose pro bono cases sometimes for people who can't afford a lawyer. If you'd like I can talk to dad and see if he'll give you there number ok?" Dean looked at her.

"Rach, I can't ask you to-" he started to say but Rachelle interrupted him.

"You're not asking I'm offering and you'll take it, you'll take my offer and be happy about it. For Sam." Rachelle said as she took a bit of her ham and grilled cheese sandwich "As for Gazsi, what exactly can they charge Sam with? I don't think Sam hurt him enough to press charges. I wouldn't worry about it. Now eat your reuben before it gets cold." She pointed at the half sandwich Dean had ordered along with a cup of tomato soup. Dean gave her hand a quick squeeze and picked up the soup spoon.

"So when do you have your court hearing?" Rach asked as she wiped some cheese that didn't make it into her mouth on a napkin

"Next week, Wednesday I think." Dean said after he swallowed a spoon full of soup. "Hey, this soup is great!" Rach laughed.

"Yeah, I like their chicken noodle better but the tomato is pretty good as well." Rachelle said picking up her coffee mug to take a drink.

"I'll have to try it next time." Dean said as he took a bit of the reuben. He looked at his watch. "We'd better spend less time chatting and more time eating or we're going to be late for class."

"You're right!" Rach let out a startled cry glancing at her own watch. Nothing else was said between them as they hurriedly finished their lunch and got a cab back to the school.

"Hey Sam, over here!" Rach yelled waving her arms as Sam came down the school steps.

"Fine I guess, where's Dean?" Sam asked as he made his way over to her. Rach flung her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"What aren't you glad to see me?" Rachelle asked pretending to pout.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you Rach, I'm just wondering where Dean is that's all." Sam said rolling his eyes and gave her a quick hug in return.

"He had to work late so I told him that I'd pick you up." Rach said "Don't look so worried I've picked you up from school before." She held out her hand for Sam to take and Sam took it grudgingly.

"How was school?" Rach questioned as they started walking to the subway.

"Fine." Sam said.

"Anyone tease you?" Rach asked looking sideways at the boy.

"Only two kids." Sam said looking at Rach.

"Well, that's good right?" Rach asked as they made their way down the steps and onto the subway platform.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam sighed "Rachelle, did kids ever pick on you?"

"Not really," Rachelle said taking Sam's hand as the subway train came screaming down the tunnel "Come on lets go."

"Why not?" Sam asked looking at his brother's girlfriend.

"I don't know, I guess kids had better things to do then pick on me." Rachelle shrugged "It also helped that they tried once and I slugged the person in the stomach." She grinned as Sam "Shhh, don't tell your brother. He hasn't seen this side of me yet." Sam let out a snort of laughter.

Once they got back to the house Sam let them both in then sat down at the table to work on his homework.

"Need any help?" Rach asked sitting down next to him.

"No, this is pretty easy, the teacher explained it fairly well." Sam said taking out his history book, notebook and pencil.

"What are you learning?" Rach asked taking out her own homework.

"We're still working on women's suffrage and world war one." Sam said opening his book and started to read. They lapsed in to silence, only to be broken by Sam asking a question if he didn't understand something and Rach clarifying it or the turning of a page or scribbling of the pencil.

Dean came home while Sam and Rach where making supper.

"Hey Sammy, how was school?" Dean asked as he hung up his jacket.

"It was pretty good." Sam said as he set the table "Rach are you going to eat supper with Dean and I or are you going to go home?"

"As much as I'd love to stay and have spaghetti with you I can't," Rach said grabbing her own jacket "I promised mom that I'd clean my room when I got home."

"Ok, well, drive safe and call when you get home so Sam and I will know that you got home ok." Dean said giving her a quick hug.

"Ok I will, and think about what I said today at lunch." Rachelle turned opened the door and walked out into the hall.

"Yeah, I will." Dean said and shut the door behind him then turned to Sam. "So, what dose 'pretty good' mean school wise?" he asked as he washed his hands.

"Well, I got a B+ on my math homework." Sam grinned.

"Hey that's great Sammy!" Dean praised and grabbed the pasta sauce and set it on the table "I talked to the principal today after I dropped you off and she said that because she didn't see it then she can't do anything about you getting picked on, but the next time you do please go to a teacher and put a stop to it." Dean almost begged as the brothers sat down to eat.

"I'm not going to tell a teacher that I'm getting picked on Dean." Sam said "I'll get teased even more, and I figured you talked to the principal because she came and talked to all the first hour classes about bullying."

"Did that help?" Dean asked as he poured some milk into a cup and passed it to Sam.

"For now I guess, I only got picked on once by two kids today. How was school for you?" Sam asked.

"It was pretty good. I have to tell you though that the kid that you beat up, his parents might try to sue us for injuring their kid." Dean said around a mouth full of noodles and sauce.

"Oh, what are we going to do?" Sam asked his fork suspended in midair half way to his mouth.

"I don't want you to worry about it, Rach said that they wouldn't even have enough evidence for a case, or something like that. Put that fork full of spaghetti into your mouth or it will fall into your lap." Dean warned as he watched the pasta slowly start to slide from Sam's fork. Sam quickly put it into his mouth and chewed it.

"Dean, what's the plan for Wednesday?" He asked taking a gulp of milk.

"Well, we'll get up and get dressed like a normal school day, then I'll take you to class with me and you can hang out in the college until nine then we're going to go to the courthouse and we'll see what happens. They might not make a ruling right then, it make take a few days and they may have someone else come and look at us again." Dean explained. Sam sighed.

"This is going to take forever, I'll be old enough to live on my own by the time they agree to let you raise me." Sam pushed his plate away and put his head on the table.

"Sam head up and shoulders back." Dean said "And I doubt you'll be old enough to live on your own by the time they decide. It may take a few months though." Sam hummed but did as Dean asked and pulled his head up off the table.

"Dean, I'm not hunger, I'm going to go and work on my homework." Sam said getting up and putting his plate on the counter by the sink and turning to go into his bedroom.

"Alright, once I get done eating I'll call you out and you need to do the dishes." Dean reminded him. Sam wrinkled his nose.

"Do I have to Dean?" He whined.

"Yeah, it's your week for doing the dishes and sweeping the floor. I clean the bathroom and vacuum the living room, dining room and the hallway, along with drying the dishes." Dean said scooping up some pasta and sauce.

"Fine." Sam grumbled and made his way into his bedroom and shut the door. Dean let out a low sigh and picked at his own food. Suddenly he had lost his own appetite.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Chapter 13! **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Thank you so much to EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester, ArtistKurai,** **PriWinchester and LilyBolt for your reviews.) **

"Sam, come on shake a leg or we're going to be late!" Dean hollered to Sam as he grabbed his wallet and the apartment keys and backpack from the hall closet.

"Ok, ok, jezz. I don't see why we have to be at the college by seven thirty." Sam grumbled as he came out of his own bedroom with his backpack slung over his back.

"Because I have work at seven thirty Ready?" Dean asked.

"What if I said no?" Sam questioned shooting a nervous look at Dean. Dean gave him a smile.

"Well, we have to whether we want to or not." Dean said and with one last look to make sure the lights where shut off Dean shut the door and started the short walk to the subway.

March had come in like a lamb and there was a soft spring breeze blowing. The sun was just starting to peek up in the east causing the windows on skyscrapers to shine bright orange and pink. People bustled about on their way to work or where ever they needed to go in light jackets and hats, trying not to get sprayed by the murky water the melting snow caused.

"I'm surprised there is this much run off," Dean told Sam as they made their way down the subway steps "It didn't look like it snowed that much."

"I guess it's coming off of the roofs and whatnot." Sam said shrugging. Dean nodded absentmindedly in agreement. The rest of the way to the college was quiet.

"Ok, now you have two options, one you can attend some of my classes with me just as long as you are quiet or I can give you my ID card and password and you can go to the library until I come and get you for the hearing." Dean said once they got to the college.

"I think I'll go to the library, it's only for a few hours right?" Sam asked. Dean looked at his watch.

"Yeah." Dean said "I'll pick you up here at noon ok. Here's some money for a snack if you get hungry." Dean took out his wallet and handed Sam a ten and five dollar bill.

"Thanks Dean." Sam took the money and slipped it into his pocket.

"I'll see you in a bit." Dean said and as Sam went off to look at the books Dean went out the doors to get to work.

All that morning Dean was distracted he answered basic engine questions wrong in his automotive class and in English Mr. Hood had to repeat a question three times before Dean understood what he was asking.

"Dean, can you please stay after a minute?" Mr. Hood asked. Dean looked at him with and bit his lip.

"If it really is a minute Mr. Hood, my brother and I have a meeting to go to and it's very important that we're not late." Dean said. Mr. Hood nodded.

"I understand, Dean what has gotten into you today? Most of the time you're on the ball with the answers and join in the discussions. Today though it was like you're off in your own world. Is everything alright at home?" Mr. Hood asked. Dean licked his lips wondering if he should tell him what was up. Finally he decided to tell the truth, at least a little bit of it.

"Everything's fine sir. Just some family problems nothing to major." Dean said.

"Ok, well if they get any worse my office door is always open to talk, even if it's not about school work." Mr. Hood smiled gave Dean a pat on the shoulder and signaled that the talk was over by picking up some quizzes from a different class he taught. Dean made his way out the door and to his study hall wondering how his school work was going to do if he lost Sam.

**OoO**

Dean turned sharply as he reached the wall and went back the way he had come fiddling with the apartment keys. His brother sat slumped on the uncomfortable pine bench that the court provided for people who were waiting.

"It'll be ok Sam, don't worry." Dean smiled as he turned again and made his way back across the floor. Sam nodded as he watched Dean pace. A door opened to the right and a lady in a charcoal gray tweedy suit, her brown hair, streaked with gray, in a bun stuck her head out and looked around.

"Are you the ten O' clock appointment?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Dean nodded. She opened the door further and said in a crisp voice "They're ready for you." Dean gulped and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Don't worry." Dean said again wondering if he was saying it to comfort Sam or himself. The lady led the way down the hall to a large meeting room. There was a long table with four people, Samantha Johnson was one of them, sitting at one end and two empty chairs at the other. Dean ushered Sam forward and into one of the chairs and he took the other.

"Hello Dean, Sam." Samantha said smiling. Dean gave a weak smile Sam did nothing.

"This is Judge Harrison," Samantha pointed to an older man with white hair on her right. Judge Harrison inclined his head. "Nicholas Kelly from Child services," the other man, younger then Judge Harrison, but his brown hair was peppered with gray smiled and the boys "And Ginny West from the family court." Samantha introduced the last person in the room. Ginny was a middle aged blond women she smiled at Sam and Dean as well.

"Your honor, Mr. Kelly, Mrs. West. This is Mr. Dean Winchester and his younger brother Sam." Samantha said opening up her file. "Dean Winchester is a nineteen year old male, applying for sole guardianship of his fourteen year old brother Sam. Dean and his younger brother moved to New York City last August and seemed to adjust to living here in the city quit well. Dean said that he is going to college to become a mechanic and open his own shop someday. Right now he is working as a janitor at the college where he goes to school. He got the job through his financial aid. It was obvious during the interview that he cares about his younger brother Sam very much. He make sure that Sam has enough food to eat and gets to school on time. Not only that but the reason why he came to New York, besides going to college, is to get Sam away from their father John Winchester. John Winchester has been abusing the boys, mainly Sam, since Sam was four. I have looked into it and there has been numerous reports made by a Robert Singer from Sioux Falls South Dakota to police and trips to the local Emergency room documenting child abuse on Sam. There is far less reports of abuse done to Dean but he has his share. Some of the injuries look like Dean had been protecting his younger brother. Dean is also in a relationship with a girl named Rachelle Bryan. It does not seem that Miss. Bryan is turning Dean's attention away from Sam at all. Quit the opposite. She seems to of injected herself into their life. Miss. Bryan will pick Sam up from school if Dean has to work late and they have been invited over to her house on numerous occasions. She has also helped Sam make supper for Dean and has taken him shopping. Dean is the only source of income to the family right now although Sam had mentioned wanting to get a summer job. Dean has said that he gets their clothing from the Goodwill and he is on county assistants for food and shelter." Here Samantha paused to let that sink in then flipped the page and begin talking about Sam.

"Sam Winchester is a fourteen year old male living with his brother Dean. Sam is very smart and is taking some tenth grade courses at the local high school where he is enrolled. Sam does not seem to have very many friends. He says and I quote 'what's the point, you just move away and never see them again.' This may be because his family moved around a lot before Dean took him with to New York. Sam like his older brother Dean was the victim of child abuse. More so then his brother. It seems like there Father John has been taking all his anger out on his youngest son. Nether Winchester brother is very clear as to why that is. Dean has said that it could have something to do with how their mother, Mary Winchester died. Sam has told me that he does not think that having Dean as a parent will affect their relationship in any way because Dean has practically raised him and he has a good balance of older brother and parent. The house that the Winchester brothers are living in is clean and in a good healthy environment. It is locked from the outside and only once people have identified themselves before they can be let in. it is my belief, as a social worker, if you remove Sam Winchester from his brothers care and put him into foster care or give him back to John-" At this part Sam paled Dean reached over and grabbed Sam's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze "You will be causing more harm than good to both of them but especially Sam." She looked over the report at the brothers and smiled.

"And the house is fit to live in?" Ginny asked looking at Dean.

"Yes, like I said before, the house is a secure apartment. It is clean, well as clean as it can be for a guardian who is working." Samantha said "The boys seem to have made friends in the community and Dean is devoted to raising Sam. There is no doubt in my mind that Dean will do what is best to raise Sam to the best of his ability."

"Hmmm." Judge Harrison looked at the boys. "Mr. Winchester."

"Yes sir?" Both Dean and Sam asked looking at him. The judge smile "Dean Winchester."

"Oh, sorry." Sam whispered blushing.

"That's alright." The judge smiled at Sam.

"You do know that it is a big responsibility to raise a child. If we grant you custody you are the one who needs to look out for your brothers' wellbeing, take care of him when he gets sick, scold him when he has done wrong, and teach him right from wrong."

"Yes sir, I understand completely. To be honest with you, I've been doing that almost my whole life." Dean said looking Judge Harrison in the eye.

"Ok, I announce a two minute recess discuss the case." Judge Harrison got up and made his way over to a corner Mrs. West, Samantha and Mr. Kelly followed. Mr. Kelly looked back over his shoulder and called out.

"You two can go wait in the hall way until we come to a verdict." Dean nodded and got up followed by Sam. They both exited the room and Sam leaned up against the wall and Dean started his pacing again. After what seemed like hours to Dean, but a quick look at his watch told him that it had only been two minutes Samantha called them back in. Sam and Dean took the seats that they had been in before and waited. Judge Harrison cleared his throat.

"As judge presiding over this case in Family court," Judge Harrison said looking at Dean and his brother "I rule that Mr. Dean Winchester be able to raise his brother Sam Winchester provided that he and his brother have a six month check up with the county to make sure everything is going alright." He banged the hammer down on the desk and got up. Dean and Sam looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You mean I get to stay with Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you get to stay with your brother." Judge Harrison said smiling. Sam let out a whoop of happiness and gave Dean a hug, which Dean returned in full force.

"Come on Sammy, let's get out of here." Dean said taking Sam's hand and leading him down the hallway and out the door.

Both brothers where quiet on the way home, both too happy to say anything.

"When we get home, do you want to call up Bobby and tell him?" Dean finally asked as they got to their apartment.

"Yeah!" Sam said happily as he reached the apartment door, then froze. The apartment door was open and stuff was scattered all over.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Chapter 14! I know I left you all with a pretty big cliff hanger the last chapter. I'm really sorry about that but I thought it was a good way to end it. I worked really hard to get this chapter done for you all so you didn't have too long of a wait. **

**Thank you so much to whatnosheep, LilyBolt, PriWinchester, lenail125, EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester, ArtistKurai and criminally charmed for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. **

**I hope you like this one. **

**All mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Also I have a very important AN at the end of the chapter so please read that. Thank you. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural.) **_

Dean put his arm out to stop Sam from entering the apartment. His good mood from that morning had evaporated.

"Sam, I want you to go across to the manager and tell her to call the police." He whispered looking at his younger brother. Sam didn't answer and didn't make a move to do what Dean had asked him to do.

"Sam, go and call the police, now." Dean snapped. Sam jumped and ran down the hall and out the door as fast as he could go. Now that Sam would be out of harm's way if someone was in the apartment, Dean licked his lips and slid his backpack off. It fell off his shoulder with a dull thud, weighed down with his notebooks and textbooks that he needed for his morning classes, he reached in and grabbed the knife he kept in there just in case. Toeing the door open he stepped inside.

"Hello." Dean called out stepping on some pages from one of Sam's school books. He made his way through the kitchen where dishes were tossed haphazardly in a pile, most of them broken as if someone just tossed them out of the cupboard. The living room seemed ok for the most part, the TV that Dean had splurged on was broken as if someone had put their foot through it. No one was in there so Dean proceeded to the bedrooms. They seemed to come off the worst of the whole apartment. Sam's bookshelf that he had put his textbooks and other story books he had or people had gotten him was knocked over the books scattered around the floor along with his clothing. His mattress was off the frame and like someone had just chucked it into the middle of the room. Dean backed out and went into his own bedroom. His clothing was tossed randomly all over and some of his own textbooks where missing pages as where some of his notebooks. Sighing as he looked around Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a bitch to pick up. Footsteps outside singled that Sam was back.

"The police are on their way and the manager is coming up," Sam said out of breath "She wants us to make a list of stuff that's missing so when the police get here they can put a notice out to pawn shops and what not, just in case the person goes and tries to pawn it."

"Ok, let's get to work." Dean sighed.

"Should we call someone?" Sam asked "Bobby maybe?"

"Yeah, why don't you call him I'll keep my eye out for the manager as well as starting on the list." Dean said as he grabbed his notebook and a pen and looked around. Sam nodded and went into the kitchen to call. Soon Dean could hear Sam talking on the phone to Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, its Sam. Well I have some great news and some not so great news." Dean heard Sam say into the phone. "Oh, don't worry, Dean and I are fine. Yeah, he got custody of me! Yeah, well that's one thing that we don't have to worry about any more. Yeah, yeah, Bobby, someone broke into our apartment. We don't know who. It might be John. I think Dean thinks it's John." Dean blocked out the rest of the conversation in favor of trying to see what was missing. Oddly as far as he could tell nothing was. Soon he heard footsteps coming up the hallway. Dean stepped out of Sam's bedroom and looked around. The manager was in the doorway. She looked around at the mess.

"I am so sorry this happened Mr. Winchester, are you and your brother alright? Is anything missing?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so." Dean said "How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Cassidy said "The police will want to have a full investigation I'm sure."

Sam soon came back from the kitchen looking at Dean.

"Hey Sam, what did Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"He wants us to stay somewhere else for now until he can get here. He's coming on the next flight out." Sam clarified as a puzzled expression appeared on Dean's face.

"Ahh, well, guess we need to find a place to crash for the night then." Dean said making his way into the kitchen to call someone.

"I already called Rachelle." Sam said.

"Aww, Sammy, why did you do that?" Dean asked "I could've called up Kenny and asked him if we could spend the night with his family, they're closer." Dean explained.

"Oh, well I didn't know." Sam said.

"It's ok, what did Rachelle say?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, she was at school, but her dad said that he wouldn't mind paying for a hotel room for us if we need it." Dean looked at Sam.

"Sam, we can't let him pay for a hotel room. I'll call up Kenny and ask him if we can crash at his place for a while." Dean sighed again and went to go make the call. After he got done, Kenny didn't pick up so it was starting to sound like they may have to take Rachelle's dads offer on the hotel room, the police one male and one female where there examining the apartment.

"Well, it looks like there has been no sign of a brake in-" the female officer started to say but Sam interrupted her.

"How could there not of been a brake in?" He asked.

"Look at the door and the lock. The frame would have been broken if it was kicked in as well as a shoe print, and if it was picked there would have been marks around the keyhole. There was none." The male officer explained.

"Oh shit!" Dean yelped slapping his hand against his forehead suddenly remembering somthing "I was so busy trying to get Sam and I out the door this morning that I forgot to lock it!"

"Well, that explains how he got into the apartment, but how did he get into the building?" The manager asked.

"I don't know, might not be too hard to play the 'I left my keys in my apartment' card." The female officer said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cassidy nodded "Well, I have to get back and fill out paperwork for this brake in. I hope this gets straightened out soon." And she walked out grumbling about a long afternoon.

"Ok, so let's get right down to the nitty gritty then." The male officer said taking out a small notebook "Can you two think of anyone who may do something like this?"

"Yeah, our dad John Winchester," Dean said automatically earning a startled look from Sam for calling John dad "I took Sam from him when I left for New York. John was abusing him. So I ran away with Sam. John was going to kill him if I didn't. I just got parental guardianship of him today." Dean explained. The female officer looked at Sam then at Dean while her partner wrote down what Dean said.

"Ok, do you have any idea were your father may be?" the male officer asked.

"Maybe, we have a friend who keeps us up to date on where he may go and he did say that John was on his way to New York." Dean said.

"Ok, we'll look into it and see what we come up with. In the meantime, I'd suggest cleaning up the apartment and try to not think about it. If you do think of anything give us a call." The male officer handed Dean a card that read _Oliver Twist. _Dean took it then did a double take.

"Your name is Oliver Twist?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah, my mother was a big Dickens fan and when she married dad, well she couldn't help herself." Oliver laughed a little "At any rate it helps people remember my name. Oh and if you can't get a hold of me just ask for Erma, that's my partners name." The female officer gave a curt nod of her head. Dean smiled back at her. "Anyway, like I was saying, you think of anything, give us a call, we'll, let you get started on picking up. " Oliver said then he followed Erma out of the apartment, leaving just Dean and Sam to pick up the mess and try to find a different place to sleep for a few days until Bobby got there. Dean called Kenny to ask if they could spend a few days with him but Kenny's place was apparently packed with out of town relatives so it looked like there was no other choice but to take Mr. Bryan up on his offer.

**OoO**

"Sam, will you stay within eyeshot of me please!" Dean practically growled at Sam as Sam wondered around the hotel lobby, "Thank you so much Mr. Bryan." He added as he made to grab his bag from the floor. Richard waved Dean's thanks away.

"It's no problem, I just hope that the police get the maniac who broke into your house." He said.

"You and me both." Dean said looking at Sam again to make sure he didn't run off.

"Well, I'll let you get up to your room and I'll let Rachelle know where you're staying so she can see for herself you're alright." Richard smiled and went out the door to be swept up in the busy New York streets. Dean licked his lips and grabbed his and Sam's duffel bags, which they packed with just a few things, a few changes of clothing, toothbrushes, and the like and looked around for his younger brother. He found Sam by the water fountain in the middle of the hotel.

"Come on Sammy, let's head up to our room." Dean said getting Sam's attention by lightly smacking him with his bag. Sam glared at Dean and took his duffle and followed Dean across the dark crimson carpeted floor to the elevators. Dean pressed the up button and waited. Soon the double doors opened and the brothers stepped inside. One knee weakening trip later Dean opened the door to their hotel room.

"Holy cows!" Sam whispered looking at the room. Dean didn't even want to know how much Mr. Bryan had spent on the room for them. There were two queen sized beds each with dark blue comforters on them and four pillows. There was a flat screen TV on the wall directly across from the beds so if they cared to they could watch TV in bed. The carpet here was a different colour then the carpet in the lobby, a dark forest green that complemented the cholate brown walls.

"This room is amazing!" Dean said as he set his bag down and sat on the bed.

"This room is better than some of the motel rooms we've had to stay at with John!" Sam exclaimed as he went to look at the bathroom.

"Sam, our apartment is better than some of the motel rooms we've stayed at with that guy." Dean snorted as he flopped onto a bed and closed his eyes thinking. If John was in New York, then both of them where in more danger then Dean could even imagine.

**(IMPORTANT AN: I have some bad news. Please don't hate me. As of today, this story is going on a short hiatus. I have school and work that demand my attention and I really need to focus on that. Again, I am sorry. Once my work load quits being so demanding I'll post again. I'm not going to abandon this story. I just thought you should know.) **


	15. Chapter 15

**(I'm back! Did you miss me? **

**Yes it is another chapter. I'm so happy to be writing on this story again. **

**I really hope you like this chapter. Also, thank you so much for being so patient and understanding. **

**Thank you to ArtistKurai, LilyBolt, lzech216, and Sam. for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**Unbeated so all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_**nor I do I own Everyday by the late Buddy Holly.) **

"_Dean?" a voice whispered penetrating the silence in the apartment. Dean looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. _

"_Dean." The voice repeated. Dean went out of his room and looked around. It sounded like Sam so he made to go into Sam's room, but before he could the ground started to shake. Dean grabbed onto a wall to hold himself up right but the wall was made of something soft and his hand went into it. _

"_Oh yea," Dean thought "That's why we got such a good deal on the apartment, the walls are made out of marshmallows." The ground trembled again and Dean tried to hold on to the marshmallow wall but something pushed him. _

"_Dean?" The voice said again. "Dean, wake up. Please wake up." _ Dean groaned and opened one eye. The thing that was pushing him was his younger brother trying to wake him up.

"Wha do ya wan Sam'y?" he slurred slightly annoyed.

"I had a bad dream that John found us and he took me and you tried to get to me but John, but John-" Sam started to say but he broke off and two tears slid down his cheeks. Dean looked at his younger brother. Sam normally didn't cry, Dean decided that it was Sam being too keyed up because of the brake in and court hearing that happened earlier that was making his younger brother slightly out of control of his emotions.

"Ok, ok kiddo." Dean said heaving Sam up onto his bed and positioning Sam so Sam's back was up against Dean's chest. "Shhh, it's ok. You're ok." Dean whispered rubbing his back. He continued to whisper words of comfort to his younger brother and finally singing him to sleep with '_Everyday_'

"_Everyday, it's a gettin' faster,_

_Everyone says go ahead and ask her,_

_Love like yours will surely come my way, hey, hey, hey." _

Dean sang softly listening to Sam's breathing even out into the slow deep sounds of sleep.

OoO

Dean rolled over onto his back without opening his eyes and stretched. Bringing his arms down to his sides his right hand brushed up against something. Looking down he found his brother curled up against his side, _"What the heck is Sam do, oh yeah," _Dean thought _"Sam had a bad dream last night_." Sighing and wishing he could get a few more hours of sleep he got out of the bed gently as to not wake Sam up and went over to his duffel bag and took out a clean change of clothing and made his way to the shower. Making the water as hot as he could stand it Dean stepped under the stream spewing from the shower head and got to thinking. The thought that was on his mind at that moment was _Did John really brake into our apartment and if so where is he now? _Unfortunately Dean did not have those questions. Sighing he quickly scrubbed off and shampooed his hair and stepped out and grabbed a towel from the cupboard, dried off and changed. As soon as he got out of the bathroom he went over to Sam and gently shook him awake.

"Sam." He said grabbing his arm and giving it a gentle shake. Sam mumbled something and rolled over.

"Sammy, get up." Dean tried again. Sam stuck his face under the pillows and ignored him. Finally after threatening to pour cold water on him Dean got Sam up.

"Dean, I hate mornings." Sam grumbled sitting up looking at his big brother with sleep filled hazel eyes his hair tousled from tossing and turning in the night "I'm tired."

"You're not the only one who is tired Sammy, but we both have to go to school today." Dean said "Now hurry up so we can get something to eat on the way there." He sat down on Sam's empty bed and started to pull on his socks while Sam shuffled into the bathroom. Just as Dean pulled on his boots there came a knock on the door. He froze staring at it and then at the clock six thirty. The knock came again a little louder. Reaching into his duffel bag and wondering who would be up this early in the morning Dean pulled out a knife and slowly made his way to the door.

"Dean, open up it's Rach." A girl's voice said and Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Looking through the peephole he saw Rachelle looking back at him, her frizzy hair framing her face.

"Hold on a sec." Dean said as he stashed the knife in the waist band of his jeans and opened the door.

"Brrr, it's kinda cold out there." Rach said as she entered the room and set down three cups, one in one hand clutching a white bag from a bakery the other two balancing on top of another one, onto a table by the TV.

"It's cold?" Dean asked looking out the window of the hotel "Looks warm to me."

"Yeah, well the wind is what's making it cold." Rachelle said taking her coat off and rubbing her hands against each other to try to warm them up.

"Want me to warm you up?" Dean asked a smirk gracing his lips as he walked over to her and put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"You are horrible Dean Winchester." Rachelle laughed as she let his arms hold her close to him. She could hear his heart beating. They stayed like that for a moment then Dean broke it and grabbed one of the cups.

"That's hot chocolate for Sam, I didn't know if he drank coffee or not so I figured better safe than sorry, where is Sam anyway?" Rach asked looking around for him.

"He's in the bathroom." Dean said "Sam, hurry up Rach is here." He hollered and within seconds the bathroom door opened and Sam came out dressed for the day.

"Good Morning Rach." Sam said smiling and wondered over to the bakery bag and peeking inside. "What's in here?" He asked

"Good Morning Sam, Apple fritters." Rachelle answered "One for each of us."

"Thanks Rach, you really didn't have to bring us something to eat." Dean said reaching in to the white bag and grabbing a pastry.

"I know I didn't, I wanted to." Rach said handing Sam the hot chocolate "Not only that but this saves you guys some walking time so you can explain to me what happened yesterday. All dad said was that you two were staying here." She turned her brown eyes to Dean and Dean sighed and sat down on the bed but didn't speak.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" He finally asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Good news." Rach answered almost before Dean got the rest of the question out.

"Ok, good news is that I got custody of Sam." Dean grinned.

"You did! Oh Dean that's marvelous!" Rach squealed going over and giving Dean another hug then turned around and went to Sam and gave him a hug as well.

"Thanks Rach." Dean said taking a bit of the apple fritter.

"And the bad news?" Rach asked going back over and sitting across from Dean. Dean chased his apple fritter down with some more coffee and sighed again looking at his girlfriend.

"The bad news, right, because nothing in our lives can ever just be good can it?" Dean sighed. He took another swig of coffee and let out another sigh he looked at Sam, who was pulling on his sneakers.

"Please, Rach, don't freak out to much ok?" Dean almost begged her.

"Ok." Rach said puzzled. Dean licked his lips and bit a hang nail. Finally taking a deep breath he spoke.

"Our apartment was broken into last night, we don't know who it was but I'm betting it was John." Dean said this all in one breath and looked at Rach.

"John, John Winchester, as in your dad who tried to kill Sam, is here in New York." Rachelle asked her brown eyes wide.

"We don't know that for sure, we think he might be. That's why we were staying here well that, and we have no place else to go right now really." Dean said.

"I see. Well what are we going to do about it?" Rachelle asked.

"I don't know let's just take it one step at a time," Dean suggested finishing his apple fritter and getting up to pull on his coat "We better hurry or I'm going to be late for work." Sam grabbed his backpack and his cup of hot coco and all three of them hurried out and down the hall and outside along the busy sidewalk to Rachelle's Beetle.


	16. Chapter 16

**(So, I was getting ready to put this chapter up and I relised I didn't like what I wrote, so I rewrote it. That's why this chapter is getting posted today and not last week like I had planned. **

**I really hope you like this chapter. **

**Thank you so much to ArtistKurai, PriWinchester, Sam. , EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural.) **_

Dean sighed and looked at the math book he was supposed to be copying problems out of but at that moment he really didn't care what A divided by D subtracted by Q equaled. He was too busy thinking about where the hell John was and how he was going to keep Sam safe. The teacher telling them all to put their books away made him jump a little and following suit with the other students he quickly shoved his books into his backpack and headed for the door. Making his way through the throng of students going to various places he almost didn't notice Kenny hurrying over to him.

"Hey Dean, my man!" His friend said slapping him on the back. "How are you?"

"Hey Kenny," Dean said wincing slightly at the pat on the back "I'm pretty good. What's up?"

"Nothing much, hey I'm really sorry about not being able to take you and your bro in last night but you know how family is." Kenny explained.

"Yeah, and it worked out. Rach's dad set up Sam and I up at a hotel and we're going to be moving back to our apartment just as soon as we can I'm hoping today." Dean said hoisting his bag more securely on his shoulder.

"Oh, why?" Kenny asked.

"Because I don't want to drain Mr. Bryan of all his money, that's why. Not only that but I don't want to feel like I'm in debt to anyone." Dean explained as he weaved through a small group of girls talking about some upcoming party.

"But if you feel safe there and if it's better for your brother-" Kenny started to say but Dean interrupted him.

"Look, Kenny, I'm sure you just mean well but really, I think Sam and I will be safe at our apartment, the land lady switched the locks and the cops are out looking for the person who broke in so, we'll be fine," Dean explained not noticing how Kenny eyes shifted a little when he mentioned the cops "Also, I wouldn't think of returning to the apartment if I didn't think we'd be safe." He fnished a little short tempered. Kenny held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok, Jezz sorry. Anyway, I better hurry off to math. Talk to you later." Kenny waved and went back the way they had come and Dean went on his way to his American history class. It wasn't until he slid into his seat and took out his book that he relised that he and Kenny had the same math class and Kenny didn't show up to it.

"_Maybe that's what he meant," _Dean thought to himself _"He went to talk to the teacher about missing class." _Other students came in and sat down a few saying hi to him and Dean put Kenny out of his thoughts while the teacher took roll call and started talking about Amerigo Vespucci some Italian who apparently discovered America before Columbus. He had a brake after class so thinking he'd use that time to study he made his way to the library and set his backpack down on a table with a loud thud earning a glare from the librarian.

"Sorry." Dean whispered as he sat quietly down in a chair and unzipped the bag and grabbed his books and started to work on the math problems the teacher assigned for homework. An hour later he was no further along in the assignment then he was when he started it and he had to pack up to go to work. Dean heaved a sigh. He liked his job, for the most part but some days it was really boring. He did the same stuff over and over again without much change. He had just decided to start looking for another part time job and was walking by the entrance to the tunnel when he heard a scream for help coming from within. Without so much as a thought as to what might be down there Dean turned and ran in pulling a knife out of his jeans pocket in case he should meet anything unpleasant. He rounded the curve and there on the ground was a girl that Dean knew by sight but not name trembling while Mr. Hood stood over her with a gun pointed down the hallway.

"Hey!" Dean hollered at him "What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Hood looked up at Dean the gun pointed at him. While the teacher was distracted the girl got up and ran down the hall screaming that a teacher was trying to kill her.

"Mr. Winchester, it's not what it looks like." Mr. Hood said quickly.

"Yeah?" Dean asked his green eyes hard "Then why don't you tell me what it isn't?"

"I was trying to protect her from Maggie." The English teacher said Dean gawked at him.

"You mean the ghost of the tunnel?" Dean asked puzzled

"Yes, the ghost in the tunnel." Mr. Hood said "I know you probably think I'm crazy or something, but believe me Dean this tunnel is not a place to be walking." He put the gun into his briefcase and clicked it shut and started walking out passing Dean.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked still trying to get his head around the fact that his English teacher knew about ghosts.

Mr. Hood looked at Dean puzzled "A hunter?" He asked.

"Yeah, someone who hunts and kills supernatural things." Dean clarified.

"Oh, is that what they call it now days." Mr. Hood laughed "Yeah, I guess I was. When I was younger. Retired now." Dean stared at him.

"You were a hunter?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, a long time ago. That's how I met my wife, but that is a story for another day Dean." Mr. Hood walked down the hall to his office but Dean hurried after him.

"Mr. Hood, wait, I have one more question." Dean said running up to him. Mr. Hood turned to look at him.

"Alright Dean if it really quick, I have some papers to grade." The teacher said.

"It is, what was in the gun? Normal bullets can't repel a ghost." Dean said.

"You've done your homework." Mr. Hood said smiling again. Dean just shrugged not wanting to bring up exactly how well he had done his homework.

"If you must know, the bullets are filled with rock salt." Mr. Hood turned to go into his office "Good Bye Dean. I'll see you tomorrow in English." He stepped through his office door and shut it. Dean turned to go but before he had taken two steps the door opened again and Mr. Hood stuck his head out.

"Oh, and Dean? Best not to say this to anyone else in the school just keep it between you and I hmm?" He asked and Dean nodded and started walking again. Who in the world would think that Mr. Hood was a hunter?

When Dean got back to the hotel Sam and Rach where already there.

"Hey Dean, guess what?" Sam said bouncing over to him the second he came in through the door.

"Oh, I don't know, the sky fell down?" Dean questioned as he slid his backpack off.

"No." Sam laughed.

"Hmm…we won a million bucks?" Dean guessed again.

"Oh I wish, but no." Sam said following Dean as Dean flopped onto the bed beside Rachelle.

"Ok Sammy, I'm all out of ideas to guess, what is it?" Dean asked.

"Elizabeth is having a birthday party and I'm invited!" Sam said happily as he jumped around the room going from the bathroom out into the main area and in between the two beds and across the foot of the beds and back into the bathroom to start the pattern all over.

"Really! That's great!" Dean smiled "When is it?"

"Thursday after next." Rach said "It's just a small group of kids from school so nothing big."

"Ok well, that should be fun Sam." Dean smiled "Now I have some news for you."

"What?" Sam asked bouncing around the hotel room.

"Once you sit your bottom down and quit hopping like a rabid rabbit I'll tell you." Dean said making both Rach and Sam laugh but Sam bounced over to one of the beds and sat down.

"We're going back home today." Dean said and that set Sam off bouncing around again.

"Sam are you fourteen or four?" Dean asked as Sam spun around the room.

"Four." Sam shot back then lost his balance and crashed down onto the ground.

"Yeah, I can tell…come on, lets pack so we can get back home before supper." Dean said shaking his head at Sam and got out his duffel bag to start packing as Rach grabbed her coat and let herself out the door.

A half hour later found Sam and Dean in their apartment picking up stuff and making a list of things they needed to replace.

"Why didn't we do this when it first happened instead of waiting for a day?" Sam asked sweeping up broken glass.

"Because I wanted us out of this place as fast as we could." Dean answered back putting dish soap and garbage bags onto a shopping list of things they'd need to get before the day was out.

"Might as well add cups, plates, and mugs to the list." Sam said dumping a dust tray of broken glass, the remains of the five plates they owned, into the dustbin.

"Ok, I'm going to go and look at the bedrooms and see if there would be anything in there that can be replaced." Dean answered as he made his way to the bedrooms pausing to write down plates as he passed the list and made his way into Sam's room. Pretty much all he'd need to replace in there was the sheets that where torn and the pillow that looked as if someone took a knife and ripped it. The book shelf could be fixed with some nails and a hammer and the school books Dean would have to pay to school since they were demolished.

"Hey Sam, can you come in here and help me put your mattress back on the bed frame?" He hollered out

"Yeah, just hold on." Sam's voice answered and from the kitchen he heard the dust pan get set down and soon after Sam came into the bedroom looking around.

"Ok, go on one end I'll go on the other on the count of three we'll lift up and set this down on the stand." Dean said as Sam went over to one side of the mattress "you got it?" Sam nodded.

"Ok, one, two-" Dean started to say.

"Wait! It is one, two, three lift or one, two lift on three?" Sam asked.

"One, two lift on three." Dean said "Ready?" He got down and grabbed the edge of it and Sam did the same on the other end.

"Ok, ready?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"One, two, three." Dean grunted as they lifted and pulled the mattress onto the bed frame. Dean looked around Sam's room and then looked at Sam.

"Think if I leave you in here alone you can clean up the rest of it?" Dean asked in a teasing tone as he made his way out of Sam's room and headed into his own room to get it reorganized.

**OoO**

"Yes sir, the monster is back at home with the guy. He told me that they were going home today." The voice said over the phone. "No, not yet. Well it's kinda hard to get them separated, especially since that girl has been hanging around them since Christmas. Ok, yes sir. As soon as the brother is gone I'll let you know." The person hung up the phone and let out a sigh. He needed to come up with a plan.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Ok, I'm so sorry for letting this story without an update for so long. Really I am. **

**Also, this will be my last update for the year I think mainly because I'm really busy with school work and things that I don't have the time to sit down and type up a chapter like I use to, but I'm never going to just leave this story. There is still more to come. **

**Thank you so much to EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester, Guest, PriWinchester, ArtistKurai,** **milkysupernova, LilyBolt and brihun2388 for your lovely reviews on the last chapter. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural. **_

**Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I hope you like this chapter.) **

"Here's one Dean." Sam said grabbing a square brown plate from a stack and showing it to his brother "And it's a whole set!"

"Yeah, but we don't need a whole set of dishes Sam." Dean said pushing the cart down the dishware aisle picking up a coffee mug to look at it.

They were back at the Goodwill picking out new dishes to replace the ones that the intruder had broken.

"What do you think about this glass?" Dean asked holding up a glass with a cartoon of Alvin and the chipmunks on it. Sam wrinkled his nose and Dean laughed but put it back.

"What about this colour plate?" Sam asked again holding up an olive green one with eyes and an openmouthed grin on it.

"That is just creepy. How much is it?" Dean asked looking at it grinning.

"Two quarters." Sam said looking on back.

"Put it in." Dean inclined his head to the cart that already had three other mismatched plates varying from plain white to an ebony coloured one with stars and moons on it.

"Ok Sam anything else we need?" Dean asked taking a look around the store.

"Not that I can think of." Sam said imitating his older brother.

"Alright then, let's go pay for theses and then get home." Dean said going up to pay Sam right behind him. The cashier looked at the grinning olive plate with a raised eyebrow but didn't comment and put it into the bag. After Dean paid and they left Sam slipped his hand into Dean's as they got out onto the busy street.

"Dean, what am I going to where to Elizabeth's party?" Sam asked as they waited to cross the street.

"Clothing?" Dean suggested.

"Well duh, but what kind?" Sam asked rolling his eyes.

"Jeans and a shirt?" Dean said "It didn't say on the invitation that you needed to dress up." Dean said as they rounded the corner to their apartment. Someone was outside on the sidewalk turning to go away from the building.

"Dean, who's that?" Sam asked slowing down looking at the man.

"I don't know." Dean said as he stepped in front of his younger brother just in case he was like the crazy man at the subway station that they ran into a few weeks back saying that both brothers where destined to stop aliens from invading earth. The man turned around and looked up. Before Dean could grab him Sam went running past his older brother into the arms of Bobby Singer.

"Bobby!" Dean said running up to the father figure "What are you doing here?"

"I told ya I was coming, or did you forget?" Bobby asked shaking Dean's hand "I was just about ready to go back to my motel room and call you up and leave a message telling you that I was here." Smiling slightly Dean took out the keys and led Bobby up the stairs, down the hall and unlocking the door.

"Well, here it is, home sweet home." Dean said as they entered the apartment and Sam went to put his book bag away in his bedroom.

"You guys just get home from school?" Bobby asked as Dean followed Sam's lead and put his backpack into his room both boys meeting Bobby at the dining room table.

"No, we've been off of school for about an hour, we've been at the Goodwill shopping for new plates and what not." Dean said going to the bag and grabbing the odd looking plates from it.

"The goodwill, are you sure that's safe Dean?" Bobby asked "You could be bringing in almost anything from anywhere."

"True, but so far nothing bad has happened by us shopping at the Goodwill and I highly doubt someone is going to get attached to a pair of pants." Dean said smiling slightly.

"You never know Dean, anyway, how have you been? Been staying out of the tunnel?" Bobby asked.

"I'm fine Bobby-" Dean started to say but Sam interrupted him as he came back out of his bedroom with a math book and a notebook.

"Dean has a girlfriend. And she's super nice!" He said grinning at Dean as he set his books down with a thump on the table.

"Does he now?" Bobby said smiling slightly at the slight blush creeping up Deans cheeks.

"Sam get started on your homework." Dean snapped going into the kitchen "Bobby want something to drink?" he asked in a friendlier tone.

"Water would be fine Dean." Bobby said as Dean turned on the water to start washing the plates they got.

"Ok or we have milk as well." Dean said.

"Water will be fine." Bobby said Dean nodded and turned the water on to cold and let it run while he grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

Bobby watched Sam and Dean as Dean started making supper, helped Sam with his homework when Sam asked for help and made small talk with him about other hunters and how the salvage yard was doing.

"How's Rumsfeld?" Sam asked looking up from his English assignment.

"Oh the dogs fine, had to take him into the vet a few weeks ago because he went and ate something that didn't agree with him, but he's better now." Bobby assured Sam as a look of alarm went across Sam's face.

"Need some help there Dean?" Bobby asked as Dean went to get plates.

"No, Sam's got it." Dean said as Sam quickly put his books away and went to set the table for supper.

They ate in silence until Bobby broke the quiet by asking Dean about Rachelle.

"Rach is a girl I met in my English class." Dean said his green eyes lighting up "She's really sweet."

"Anything else there Romeo?" Bobby asked after swallowing a mouth of meat from the stew Dean had heated up.

"She knows about John and that we hunt monsters." Dean said "Sam don't slurp, it's annoying."

"Sorry." Sam said as he slurped some broth.

"She knows you _use to_ hunt monsters Dean, please tell me you're not looking into the ghost tunnel that I told you not to do during Thanksgiving." Bobby said looking the younger man in the eye.

"Bobby, I gave you my word I wasn't going to go looking for the ghost and I didn't. Anyway Rachelle's cool with it. Plus she's nice to Sam, she treats him like her brother," Dean said cutting up a carrot and putting half into his mouth "Speaking of the ghost, have you heard of a hunter whose last name is Hood?" Bobby bit his lip thinking.

"No." He finally said after a few minutes "I've never run across that name, why?"

"Well, I just found out my English teacher Mr. Hood was a hunter and I was just wondering if you knew anything about it, that's all." Dean said in a rush.

"Your English teacher was a hunter?" Sam asked looking at Dean over the rim of his glass of milk.

"Yeah, I didn't know until today although that explains some things that he does." Dean said.

"Like what?" Bobby asked interestedly wanting to learn more about this supposed hunter, particularly if Dean was going to be spending a lot of time in the guy's class room.

"I don't know, I can't really explain it." Dean said.

"Try." suggested Bobby.

"I don't know, he just kinda demands respect. Does that make since?" Dean asked his green eyes puzzled.

"You mean like John use to?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, not that I ever really respected John, but Mr. Hood does it with kindness." Dean said finishing up his own milk and then started to clear off the table.

"I see." Bobby said smiling glad that Dean may have found another parental figure.

"I'll do the dishes so you can start on your homework if you'd like." He said going into the kitchen and setting his bowl in the counter.

"No, it's find Bobby, it's Sam's night to do the dishes." Dean said.

"I'll dry them then." Bobby said taking a towel from the oven handle. So as Sam and Bobby did the dishes Dean got to work on his homework.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Hello all! How are you doing? I'm back and I got a new computer! I'm so happy about that and celabrated by writting a new chapter for 'Won't back down.' **

**Please excuse any and all mistakes that I make, I'm still trying to get use to this computer and this is unbeated. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Thank you so much ****to ****brihun2388, EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester, PriWinchester, LilyBolt, Criminally Charmed, and guest for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**I don't own Supernatural.) **

Dean woke up to something but he wasn't quit sure what. Something just felt off. Getting quietly out of bed and stepping softly he made his way to his bedroom door and opened it listening. There was no sound. Dean opened the door slightly and peaked in. Sam was fast asleep with his head under his pillow. Shaking his head slightly Dean shut the door. Sam was sleeping peacefully, so what woke him up? There came a grunt from the living room and Dean froze.

_"Oh shit." _He thought _"Someone broke in." _Going quietly back into his room and grabbing the hand gun he kept in his bedside drawer ever since the brake in he made his way to the livingroom. Someone was sleeping on the couch. Dean let out a sigh of relief as he realised who it was. He had forgotten Bobby had decided to spend the night at their apartment rather than go back to the hotel he was staying at. Putting the safety back on the gun he quietly made his way back to his room and glanced at his clock, sighing Dean made his way to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and tossed them on the bed where a pair of socks and clean underwear joined it and making his way to the bathroom to take a shower Dean started singing _Here I go again _at the top of his voice. He heard a groan coming from the direction of Sam's room and what sounded like a muffled cuss word coming from Bobby. satisfied that they where getting up, well he hoped they where getting up Dean made his way into the bathroom to shower.

When he got to the kitchen fifteen minutes later Sam was up and dressed with a bowl of corn flakes in front of him and Bobby was sitting opposite him with a cup of coffee looking blearyed eyed.

"Morning Dean." Sam said not looking up from the milk carton he was reading. Dean nodded his head in acknowledgement to Sam's greeting and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning and good coffee Sammy." He said grabbing himself a bowl and pouring some corn flakes into it.

"Thanks." Bobby said finally speaking.

"Oh, you made it?" Dean asked slightly surprised. Bobby nodded. Dean took another sip and nodded.

"I should've guessed that, it doesn't have a heavy bitter taste to it." He said.

"What do you mean a 'heavy bitter' taste?" Sam asked puzzled as Dean took the milk from him and poured some onto his cereal.

"Sam, no offence, but when you make coffee-" Dean started to say but Sam interrupted him.

"You already said that I sometimes put too much in and I make it to strong I know, but what does that have to do with how it tastes?"

"I'm getting there. You see when you use too much coffee it leaves a bitter after taste." Dean explained as he put a spoonful of corn flakes into his mouth.

"Oh, but I'm getting better at it right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sam, you're definitely getting better at making coffee." Dean said looking at Bobby over his coffee cup and rolling his eyes. The older man looked at Dean and held back a smile. He had really missed the boys light arguing.

"So, whats the plan for the day Dean?" Sam asked wiping a milk mustache from his lip.

"School, why?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dammit." Sam grumbled as he picked up his bowl to put it into the sink on his way to grab his backpack from his bedroom.

"Hey, watch your language Sam or I'll wash your mouth out with soap!" Dean called to him.

"Why, you swear." Sam said coming out of his room with his backpack on his shoulders.

"Sam, listen to your brother." Bobby said as he and Dean got up from the table simultaneously. Sam wrinkled his nose at Bobby getting after him but said nothing.

"What are you going to do today Bobby, seeing as Sam and I are going to be in school?" Dean asked.

"I was thinking I may tag along with you to meet this Mr. Hood guy." Bobby answered as they went down the stairs and out the door. Dean made to go to the subway but Bobby grabbed him by the arm to stop him and dropped something into his hands.

"Why don't you drive to school today?" Bobby asked the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile. Dean stared at him and looked at the keys.

"No way." He whispered "No fricking way. Bobby you didn't!"

"Yes I did boy, I figured you'd miss her so I drove her here." Bobby led the way around the corner to the black 1967 Chevy Impala. Deans mouth split into a large grin as he went over to the car and patted her hood.

"Come on you're going to be late for school." Bobby said and Dean quickly put the key in and unlocked the doors and they all got in. Dean put the key in and started the car up and the radio turned on and Alan Jackson started singing.

"Really Bobby Alan Jackson?" Dean asked with questioning stair.

"Driver picks the music, I was the one driving." Bobby explained as Dean fiddled around until he found the classic rock station and then looking behind him he made sure no one was coming and eased out into the traffic happy to be driving his car again.


	19. Chapter 19

**(Hello. How are you all doing? I'm so sorry for not updating in three months it's been crazy. **

**Thank you for being so patient with me. **

**This is not looked over so any spelling or grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Thank you to EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester, brihun2388, ArtistKurai and LilyBolt for your reviews on the last chapter. **

**I do not own **_**Supernatural) **_

When Dean dropped Sam off at the high school he reminded him to come straight home after school then after properly embarrassing Sam by giving him a hug and shouting out the window how much he loved him Dean started driving to the college singing to Guns and Roses _Sweet Child O' mine. _Once they got up to the college and after Dean filled out the paperwork for a parking pass he let the way down the hall to Mr. Hood's office. Although it was quite early in the morning Mr. Hood was there going over some papers for another class he taught. Dean took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Mr. Hood looked up.

"Dean, hello." Mr. Hood exclaimed in a surprised voice "Come in, what brings you here this early in the morning?"

"Good Morning Mr. Hood." Dean said walking into the small office "Well, a friend of mine stopped by yesterday and I'd like you to meet him. If now's a good time." Dean said hurriedly "If not we can come back later."

"Now is a perfect time." Mr. Hood said smiling and got up to clear some stuff off a chair as Dean and Bobby stepped into the small office. "Please, sit. Coffee?" Mr. Hood asked turning around to grab a clean mug.

"Oh, ahh, well, I can't stay to long because I need to get to work so I'll decline, but this is my friend Bobby Singer Bobby this is my English teacher Mr. Hood." Dean said making a quick interdiction.

"It's nice to finally put a name to the face that Dean has told me about." Bobby said taking Mr. Hoods offered hand. Mr. Hood smiled.

"I'm sorry I wish I could say the same about you but Dean's not very forth coming about his life beyond school." Mr. Hood said as Dean left.

"Yeah, that's thanks to his so called father John." Bobby said spitting out the name like he was spitting out a mouth full of mud.

"I see." Mr. Hood said pouring himself a mug of coffee and held the pot up "Are you sure you wouldn't like some coffee Mr. Singer?"

"No thank you Mr. Hood and call me Bobby most everybody does." Bobby said shaking his head. Mr. Hood nodded and put the coffee pot back onto the warmer.

"I'll call you Bobby if you call me Isaac." Mr. Hood said as he sat back down in his chair. Bobby nodded "Ok Isaac."

While Bobby and Mr. Hood where talking Dean hurried away down to the janitor's office to put his stuff away and get ready to work.

Dean had just put the vacuum back in its proper place and was heading to his math class when Kenny ran up to him.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" He asked slinging an arm around Dean's shoulder.

"Not much." Dean replied looking at his friend and shook Kenny's' arm off his shoulder "Busy with work and school plus we have a friend of ours spending a few days with us." Dean said pausing outside the door to the math class.

"Oh, well, I was thinking, you and I have never hung out together, why not this weekend? We'll get some fake IDs and go bar hopping. What do ya say?" Kenny asked.

"Kenny, I can't, did you hear me say that my brother and I have a friend spending some time with us?" Dean asked as he made his way into the classroom Kenny still pestering him.

"What about the weekend after?" He asked as he and Dean sat down.

"Sam had a birthday party to go to." Dean said reaching into his knapsack and pulling out a notebook and his pencil case.

"So that weekend would work?" Kenny asked. Dean let out a sigh and closed his eyes counting to ten before he answered his friend.

"No Kenny, next weekend will not work because I'm going to pick Sam up after the birthday party." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ok ok, yesh, no need to snap." Kenny said rolling his eyes. Dean didn't answer him as the teacher started talking and writing on the chalkboard.

Dean walked into his English class, nodded to Mr. Hood, looked around to see if Rach was there and did a double take in surprised as he saw Bobby sitting in the very back of the class looking slightly out of place in his faded trucker hat and jacket vest.

"Bobby, what are you still doing here? I thought you'd be long gone." He asked as he made his way over to the hunter.

"Yeah well Isaac invited me to sit in on your class." Bobby said "Who knows I might learn a thing or two." He smiled as more kids filed in. Dean quickly went to sit down as Rachelle walked in.

"Hey Dean." She grinned as she sat down next to him "Who's the old guy you were talking to?" Dean snorted as the thought of the comeback Bobby would say to Rach's comment of calling him 'old guy.'

"That's my friend Bobby Singer, I'll introduce you after class." He whispered as Mr. Hood closed the door and made his way back to his desk and picked up a pile of papers.

"Oh, ok." Rachelle turned around and waved to Bobby who looking a bit puzzled waved back.

"Today we'll be analyzing poems." Mr. Hood said to a groan from the student body. He smiled "Yes, I know, analyzing stuff is boring but the curriculum says we have to do it. I'll pass out some poems and you'll take one before you pass the sack back. Take off the top, no rooting through the pile trying to fine one that's short or easy. Is that understood?" He asked as he grabbed the stack of poems off his desk. There was a mummer of yes's coming from the class as he handed half the papers to one side and the other half to the other side.

"Ok, good you'll read the poem that you got handed and read it quietly." Mr. Hood said and sat down at his desk and opened a drawer Dean looked up in time to see him take out a leather-bound book and set it on his desk to read. The girl in front of him passed the poems back so he didn't have too much time to ponder if the book was anything like John's journal Dean grabbed a pome at random and looked at it. Of course Dean had to get 'The spider and the fly.' Sighing he began to read.

After class let out Dean took Rachelle by the hand and made his way over to Bobby.

"Bobby, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rachelle Bryan. Rach this is my friend Bobby Singer." Dean said making interdictions.

"Hello, I've heard great things about you Mr. Singer." Rach said sticking out her hand for Bobby to shake.

"Hello Rachelle." Bobby said taking it "I haven't heard much about you, but any girl that can put up with Dean is alright by my books." He smiled and the three of them made their way to the front of the class and out the door.

That night while Dean and Sam where helping Bobby pack for his trip back to South Dakota the phone rang.

"I got it." Dean said and hurried into the kitchen to grab it. "Hello?" He said putting the phone up to his mouth.

"Hey Dean it's Kenny, I'm still wondering if next week would be alright for us to hang out. You never really answered today." Dean sighed and turned away from Sam and Bobby and whispered so they couldn't hear.

"I thought I told you that Sam had a birthday party to go to?"

"Yeah, but he's what fourteen? I'm pretty sure he can go to a birthday party by himself." Kenny said.

"I'm going to walk him there and then go to pick him up Kenny. I'm not letting my fourteen year old brother walk around New York City by himself." Dean hissed into the phone.

"Ok ok, so you're going to walk him to the party, what about while he's at the party?" Kenny asked "You're not just going to hang around the house until its done are you?"

"Well no." Dean said "I was going to come back to the apartment and do some stuff until it was time to pick Sam up."

"Like what?" Kenny asked interestedly.

"I don't know." Dean said "Read a book, I've been meaning to re-read _The Hobbit _plus I have school work."

"Oh come on Dean, you make time to hang out with your girlfriend but not me?" Kenny asked "I'm hurt." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Ok, fine. I'll see what's happening next weekend and I'll give you a call to see what time works ok, now I have to go. Bye."

"Yeah, ok, talk to you later." Kenny said and Dean heard a click as Kenny hung up.

"So, I'll see you boys this summer ok." Bobby said as he put his bag into the Impala and turned around to face Dean and Sam. It was early the next morning and Bobby was leaving to go back home.

"Yeah, we'll hop a bus and spend a week or so with you as soon as school gets out." Dean said and gave Bobby a quick hug.

"Ok," Bobby nodded "Give me a call if you need anything alright? Let Isaac handle the ghost in the tunnel alright Dean?" He asked looking at the older brother. Dean sighed but nodded. Bobby smiled "Sam, keep your brother in line ok?"

"Wil do Bobby." Sam nodded as Bobby gave Sam a hug as well.

"Ok, well I better go before I decide to stay another day." Bobby joked as he got into the car and turned the key. "Oh and Dean?" He said rolling down the window looking at the nineteen year old.

"Yeah Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Keep that Rachelle girl around, she's good for you." Bobby said "and it's not every day you find yourself a girl who's ok with the line of work we do." He grinned and slowly eased out of the parking lot and into the traffic. Smiling slightly he looked into the review mirror to see Dean with his arms around Sam's shoulders and both of them waving good-bye.


End file.
